Secrets of the Shinju: Sesshoumaru's Stolen Memory
by Kilala81
Summary: Kagome & Sess. must travel together. Along the way they grow close. As his memory slowly returns she discovers the pain & abuse he suffered as a child that turned him into the cold demon he is now. His returning memory threatens his sanity & her safety.R
1. Summary & Prologue

**A/N: I do not own any of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. I only borrow them occasionally when I get bored and write a fanfic. I do, however, own: Seiji, Hitomi, Priestess Hoshiko, Priestess Toshi, Bishamon Yamamoto, Mitsuko, Lord Hiroshi, Lady Amaya, Akako, Aiko, Akina, Akiyama, Chiyo and any other people I so choose to purchase later on...::Looks in Sesshoumaru's direction:: Anyone have Rumiko Takahashi's number?!? **

**-----------------------------------**

**Summary**  
  
**Sesshoumaru has no memory when the Inu-crew finds him. They discover that Naraku has sought out a demoness that can control memories and dreams. A Holy Man tells them of a "Shinju" that Sesshoumaru possesses. It has been hidden away and Naraku needs the information from Sesshoumaru's memories to find it. They learn that the Shinju is a gem that is ten times more powerful than the Shikon Jewel and they must stop Naraku from getting it. Kagome must use her undeveloped priestess powers to protect Sesshoumaru and take him to meet with a Priestess who can give him more information regarding the Shinju. The rest must find Naraku and the demoness and get Sesshoumaru's memories released.  
  
However, along the way the demoness begins playing with their minds. Using their memories to cause nightmares that put their very lives in danger. (I've post part of this to another site, and people loved the dream sequences) She also begins sending Sesshoumaru's childhood memories to him in his dreams, making him relive horrible abuse and sadness. Kagome comforts Sesshomaru and quickly learns that she herself holds great powers that she never knew about.  
**  
**------------------------------------------------**

**Prologue**  
  
A thousand years ago, demons ruled the Great Western Lands. Humans were outnumbered and often whole villages where wiped out. Until one day when a brave man, Bishamon Yamamoto, pulled together a great army of men to fight off the demons and take back their lands. After nearly a decade of these deadly wars, the demons and humans found themselves in a dead lock. Yamamoto fought along side his men, never faltering. One day a serious battle took place. A powerful demon threatened Yamamoto's very village, and the lives of his dear friends and family.  
  
The army fought fiercely and in the end stopped the demon before innocent blood of women and children was claimed. However, Yamamoto suffered a fatal wound. On his death bed he summoned the powerful Priestess Hoshiko to his side. He begged her for the power to live on and so that he could see his lands free of demons. The great priestess knew that his heart was pure, his intentions true. She granted him life, with one stipulation. He himself would have to take on demon blood. She gave to him a beautiful shinju or pearl. A shinju of which could contain the very soul of a demon in its purest form. A gem so powerful that in the wrong hands it could cause great destruction. But when held by a demon pure of heart the beautiful shinju would radiate a magnificent power that could protect all of the lands and the people in them.  
  
Bishamon Yamamoto accepted the gem and took on his demon form. For the rest of his life he ruled as the Great Demon Lord of the Western Lands, protecting the humans living there. Demons no longer wreaked havoc. Generation after generation accepted the shinju and the responsibility of protecting the lands, until one demon was corrupted by it. The demon often went by the name Lord Inutaisho or "Leader of the Dogs". He decided that humans need not be protected. He slaughtered humans for sheer gratification and even took pleasure in torturing his own first born son.  
  
Eventually Lord Inutaisho's mate was killed. He later found himself entranced by a young human woman. He eventually took her as his new mate and had a child borne of both his demon blood and her human blood. He treated his human mate and half-demon son with respect and even kindness. He did not abuse his second son, as he had the first. His children grew to hate each other, and would spend their lives in bitter battle. Before his death he forged two swords for his sons. One sword with the ability to kill one hundred demons with only one swing. This sword could not be used by a demon. The second sword could save lives and was intended for his son that would inherit the title and duty of Lord of the Western Lands.


	2. Words of a Holy Man

**Chapter One  
Words of a Holy Man  
**  
"It brings me pain to have to tell you this, but I see a dark ominous cloud hanging over this structure. As a man of the cloth I will perform an exorcism and remove any demon from this place."

InuYasha rolled his eyes after hearing Miroku give the same line he always gave when he desired a nice place to sleep and a hot meal. The monk began to place spirit scrolls on the building, as the owner thanked him profusely.  
  
"I will accept no payment for my deeds" the monk said with a believable amount of sincerity. Of course, as always the owner would not have that. They were all invited to eat with the family and sleep there for the night. InuYasha looked to Kagome, who seemed to be searching for something. She had led them to this village because she sensed a jewel shard. But when she got there, she was unable to find it.  
  
Once the group was along in the building, he turned to Kagome. "Do you sense the jewel shard yet?" She gave him a troubled look.

"I can sense it, but it's as if someone is hiding it from me." She stepped out of the building and looked around the village. The shard was definetly here, she just couldn't figure out where. She began to walk slowly, studying everything.

She could feel a strong aura coming from a small temple at the other end of the village. Kagome slowly walked towards it and found herself hesitating to enter it. It was as though someone had intentionally put up a barrier that would make her want to retreat. This only made her press harder. She entered the temple and saw no one. She could now sense the jewel shard. She walked slowly towards the back of the temple. There was a narrow door there, and she lightly knocked. At first she thought no one would answer, and then the door suddenly creaked open. Before her an old man appeared. She could immediately sense his immense power, and stepped back. "Yes?" He eyed her closely.  
  
"My name is Kagome; I have come here in search of something that I believe you have." The old man studied her face and seemed to delve into her very soul.  
  
"My name is Seiji; I am what the villagers call their Holy Man. I am neither a monk nor priest; that is not my calling in this life." He watched her reaction, and then continued. "You, young priestess have come for a shard of the sacred Shikon Jewel." Kagome stood there and finally nodded her head.  
  
"You have much power that you have not yet harnessed, young priestess. I can feel it radiating off of you. Yet it is obvious that you cannot control it. Come with me." He turned and entered the narrow door, and Kagome quickly followed. He walked to a desk and picked up a bronze box. Kagome could feel the shard, but also an intense power around the box.

_ 'He's got a spell around the shard, so that demons can't sense it.'_

"That's correct." Kagome jumped at the sound of his voice, for she had not spoken the words out loud. The man gave her a crooked smile and said, "You need not speak out loud for me to hear you." She looked from him to the box. He slowly opened it and inside was a shard of the jewel. He then closed the box and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Tonight you will remain at the village. Tomorrow you will come back here, and I will then give you the shard of the jewel. I have much to think about before then. It is important that you not leave the village until I have spoken with you again, priestess." With that he dismissed her and she walked from the temple.  
  
She returned to InuYasha and the others not quite sure what had just taken place. She told Sango what had transpired with the old man and the two of them decided it would be best to stay another night.

"There is no need to upset InuYasha; I wouldn't want him trying to harm the old man." Kagome told Sango. When they joined Miroku and InuYasha, they told them that the Holy Man had invited Kagome back the following day and would give her the jewel shard. The group was again invited to dinner, and asked to stay the night. Kagome had an odd dream that night. She could feel someone beside her, and he was familiar but she couldn't see him. She could tell his soul was being tormented, but found that there was nothing she could do to help him.  
  
She awoke the next morning, with a feeling of failure. Someone had needed her and she couldn't help them. After being awake for a few moments, the feelings began go subside and she and Sango went for a bath. She then set off for the temple.  
  
This time, Seiji was waiting for her, with a serious expression on his face. "Priestess, it is of the utmost importance that you heed the words I am about to say to you." He looked at her closely to be sure he had her full attention. When he was satisfied that she was listening to him he began again .

"Someone you are familiar with, will be coming to you. He is not an ally to you, yet he will need your assistance. It is important that you remain with him. Your priestess powers will be required in order to keep him safe. And keeping him safe is of the essence." He stared into her eyes listening to her thoughts. He could tell she was a person of great dignity. The true soul of a priestess lie within this mere child, and would guide her to do the right thing.  
  
He then picked up the bronze box and handed it to her. He watched as she opened it and plucked out the jewel shard. It was instantly purified the moment she touched it. This truly impressed him.

"Remember what I've told you today. You must remain with this person, no matter what." She shuddered slightly, and thanked Seiji. She quickly walked back to the others, remembering the feeling she had when she first woke that morning. _'Could he have been telling the truth?'  
_  
They left the village and after traveling for a few days, Seiji's words had almost disappeared from her mind. Suddenly, InuYasha stopped dead in his tracks. He looked around slowly and it was obvious he recognized a familiar scent.  
  
Moments later Sesshoumaru appeared before them. He stared at them blankly, making no move to attack. InuYasha quickly unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and walked towards his brother, yet Sesshoumaru stood there unmoving. He appeared to be taking in the situation and trying to figure something out.

Finally he said, "Why is it you draw your sword? Do you have some wish to fight me?" InuYasha continued to advance slowly towards Sesshoumaru, while Kagome stood there watching. Something is wrong with him, his aura's not right. Sesshoumaru glanced at her and caught her eyes; there was no recognition in them.

"InuYasha! Don't attack him, something's wrong!" Kagome ran towards the two brothers and stood between them. She turned towards Sesshoumaru, who still stood there looking at her as though he were unable to place her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what is wrong with you?" He watched her for a moment and then replied, "I can only assume that since you addressed me as Sesshoumaru, that you know me and that is my name." She looked up at him for a moment.

_'This can't be an act; he would never do something like this. He has no idea who we are or even who he is.' _Quickly now, Seiji's words flooded her mind, and she suddenly recognized the presence she had felt in her dream. It had been Sesshoumaru. For some reason, unbeknownst to her, she was supposed to protect him.  
  
She turned to InuYasha who had now lowered his Tetsusaiga. "He isn't kidding here InuYasha. Something happened to him, he has amnesia or something. I think we should return to the village. Seiji told me this was going to happen. He might know what is going on."

InuYasha watched his older brother closely, clearly not liking the idea of traveling with him. "Please InuYasha, we should at least find out what has happened to cause this." Finally he sheathed his sword and grunted something to Kagome. She turned to Sesshoumaru and told him to follow along. Though he wasn't sure why, he didn't like the idea of her telling him what to do.


	3. Sibling Rivalry

**Chapter Two  
Sibling Rivalry  
**  
That night when they made camp, InuYasha pulled Kagome aside. "You stay far away from Sesshoumaru; I don't trust him for a second." He glanced back at his brother, who was standing near Miroku. He appeared to have asked the monk a question and Miroku was doing his best to answer it. Sango approached InuYasha and Kagome.

"I will have Kilala stand guard tonight, just in case." InuYasha nodded and then walked towards Miroku.  
  
Sango turned to Kagome, "Do you really believe he has lost his memory?" Kagome thought for a moment and then nodded her head.

"Sesshoumaru is too proud to put on an act like this. He would never stoop to traveling with us, not even to gain the Tetsusaiga." Sango thought about this for a minute and then agreed.

"I wonder what happened to him. He doesn't appear to have taken any injuries that would explain his memory loss."  
  
Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru thoughtfully for a moment and then walked in his direction. "Sesshoumaru, do you remember anything that has happened to you recently? Anything that could have caused your memory loss?"

He looked at her then replied curtly "As of early today I did not even know my name, what would lead you to believe I would remember anything else, woman?"

She stepped back and thought 'Well, he didn't lose his arrogance that's for sure' Still she stayed her ground. "Sometimes when people suffer from amnesia they begin to get their memory back a little at a time, I was just wondering if you are beginning to remember anything at all." He stared at her for a few seconds and then shook his head. He then turned and walked away from the group.  
  
'He is in torment, just like in my dream. Not knowing who he is; is probably driving him insane.' The group gathered around the fire that night to sleep, with the exception of Sesshoumaru who sat under a nearby tree. Kilala stood guard over them.

Kagome woke hours later and noticed that Sesshoumaru was gone. She quickly stood and looked to Kilala. The animal looked in the direction from which they had traveled.

"Kilala, I will be right back. Stay here and keep a watch over everyone else. If I need you I will call, ok?" The large cat looked at her and then sat on the ground again.  
  
She found Sesshoumaru not far from camp. He stood looking up at the moon through the trees. She walked up beside him and stood for a moment before speaking.

"Are you alright, Sesshoumaru?" He did not answer her right away, and then turned to look at her.

"Tell me all you know about me." She stood there for a moment, trying to decide what she could tell him that would not involve telling him that he was traveling with enemies.

"Your name is Sesshoumaru. InuYasha is your half brother." His eyes widened and he spoke

"Yes, I could sense something between him and I. I take it we don't get along well. My feelings for him are not kind ones." She took in a breath and told him that the brothers had had differences in the past. For now that seemed to satisfy him. He again looked up at the moon, as if it held all the answers he needed.  
  
"What else can you tell me?" he questioned.

"You are a fierce Demon, which many fear. You hold the title of the Lord of the Western Lands." She could see his pride swell slightly.

"Do you fear me, woman?" She looked at him seriously. "At times I do; however, right now I would like to help you and hope you do not intend to give me reason to fear you." He glanced at her again, "As of now, I have no reason to put fear into you."  
  
She stood there in silence for a moment and then they heard loud rustling from the way of camp. InuYasha lunged at Kagome and pulled her behind him.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him?!?" Sesshoumaru stared down his brother, "I have no desire to harm anyone, yet..." He let the rest of the sentence hang there with a threat. InuYasha pushed Kagome back towards camp.

"Kagome, he could easily kill you. Don't go off alone with him again!" He was furious. "InuYasha, Kilala knew where I was and she could have heard me if I needed her help."  
  
Once they got back to camp InuYasha remained awake. Kagome decided to lie down again and fell back to sleep. A short time later Sesshoumaru re-appeared and sat under the tree again. InuYasha kept a watchful eye on him. He noticed that his brother kept glancing at Kagome. InuYasha wanted to know what exactly she had told him. Telling him too much could put all of their lives in danger.  
  
They were up at first light and again began to travel. InuYasha kept Kagome close at his side, not giving her a chance to speak with Sesshoumaru again. She could tell Sesshoumaru had more questions he would like to ask her, but was unable. Finally they stopped for a rest and she and Sango went to the lake for a quick bath. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru sat contemplating each other. Miroku took Shippou and Kilala for a walk, promising InuYasha that he would stay away from the lake.  
  
"What is it, brother, which makes me dislike you so?" Sesshoumaru asked in a hard voice. 'So, Kagome told him that we are brothers...wonder what else she said'

"Just a little sibling rivalry." InuYasha kept his reply short. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he continued, "You do not have full demon blood in you, I can smell it. Do we share a mother or father?"

InuYasha glanced up at Sesshoumaru "Father". Sesshoumaru nodded his head, "I suspected so."

They sat there in silence until Sesshoumaru again spoke.

"The human you travel with, you have not claimed her as a mate. Why do you care if she is harmed?" InuYasha's head lurched upwards.

"I need Kagome for something very important. Besides I wouldn't let you hurt her even if I didn't." Sesshoumaru looked at his brother and then asked, "And the other humans you travel with?"

InuYasha's eyes were burning with anger. "I won't allow you to harm any of them!"

Sesshoumaru stared at his brother and finally commented "Good, at least you have some honor, brother. It would be disgraceful if you chose to not protect your comrades." InuYasha sat there dumbfounded for a moment. Was that a compliment from Sesshoumaru?  
  
When the girls returned to camp they began preparing to leave. Miroku joined them shortly afterwards with Shippou and Kilala. They would not reach the village until the next day, so that night they had to prepare camp.

Again Sesshoumaru separated himself from the rest and Kilala watched over them. InuYasha awoke during the night and saw that everyone was sleeping except Sesshoumaru. Again he was staring at Kagome almost as though he were trying to figure out who she was. InuYasha gave Kilala a warning look and she seemed to understand. She stood and began to pace then sat down protectively near Kagome and Sango. They didn't wake again until morning.


	4. Two Journey's Begin

**Chapter Three  
Two Journey's Begin**  
  
They traveled all day, but finally reached the village near dusk. Kagome led the others to the temple. As soon as they appeared Seiji stepped outside. He looked her over then turned to Sesshoumaru.

"The two of you will come with me." InuYasha immediately stepped forward to object, but Kagome put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay InuYasha; we will just be inside the temple." He looked at the old man, and then relented. He hoped that once she had spoken with him, they would be able to leave Sesshoumaru behind.  
  
Kagome stepped inside and Sesshoumaru followed behind her. Seiji turned to her.

"I'm glad you took my advice, priestess. I now know that this demon must remain protected from the one who has stolen his memories." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru then back to Seiji.

"Who is it that has taken his memories?" Seiji studied her for a moment then replied, "You know him well he desires the Shikon Jewel." Her eyes grew large "Naraku?" Seiji looked to Sesshoumaru briefly then back to Kagome.

"I know not of his name. He very much desires to possess the Shikon Jewel and the fabled shinju, which belongs to the clan of demons that protect the western lands."  
  
"What is the shinju?" Kagome asked him. Seiji glanced at the demon that was standing in his presence. "It is a gem that was passed to his ancestors by the Priestess Hoshiko. The shinju holds the very soul of the demons and has power far greater than the Shikon Jewel. When in the hands of good, it can protect both humans and demons that are pure of soul. When in the hands of evil, it can bring great devastation." He looked directly at Kagome and continued. "The shinju was tarnished sometime ago, and forgotten about. Its power lies dormant, but can be brought about by a demon that desires its use." He paused as if collecting his thoughts.  
  
"This Naraku that you speak of sought out the demoness Hitomi. She uses her powers to attack yumemiru hito, a person who dreams. Once the person or demon is dreaming, she enters into them and drains their memories. She will now, as we speak be going through his memories looking for information as to the whereabouts of the shinju. It is imperative that she be found and his memories retrieved before the shinju is acquired by evil." Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru quickly; she had always considered him to be evil.  
  
"It will also be necessary for you to seek out the priestess Toshi. She is a direct ancestor of the great priestess Hoshiko. She lives in the western lands, near the ancestral home of this demon." He again looked at Sesshoumaru. "You will not have time to do both, unless you go separate ways. Priestess, remember what I have told you. It is crucial that you remain with this demon. Your powers are necessary to protect him."

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru who had remained emotionless during the entire conversation. She could tell that he did not like hearing that he would need her to protect him, yet he said nothing. As the two were leaving, Seiji called to Kagome. Sesshoumaru turned and realized that the man wanted to speak with her alone. He left the temple and Seiji approached her.

"Hitomi does not only take people's memories while they dream, but can enter the dreams and replace them as she desires. The demon will be at her mercy anytime he sleeps." The look on his face told Kagome that this could become a problem. She told Seiji that she understood and returned to the others.  
  
She told them what she knew, and explained that they would need to split up. InuYasha immediately protested.

"You are not going anywhere alone with him!" He gave Sesshoumaru a look of death, which was returned to him. Kagome became flustered, for she knew Seiji spoke the truth.

"InuYasha, we must find this Hitomi before she gets the information that Naraku needs to find the shinju." Sango stood watching the two as they argued and spoke up.

"If this Seiji is speaking the truth then we will have to split up. I can send Kilala with Kagome, to help ensure her safety." Kagome smiled at Sango who still had a worried look on her face.

"That's a great idea; Kilala will see that I am protected."

The arguing continued for nearly an hour before Kagome got fed up and yelled "Sit boy!" Sesshoumaru watched in amusement as his annoying brother was hurdled to the ground. Kagome called to Kilala and started walking away.

"I will be fine, InuYasha. You guys find Hitomi and get his memories back!" Sesshoumaru followed her and could hear cursing from his brother.  
  
Miroku grabbed InuYasha as he got up and started to follow Kagome. "InuYasha, if what this Seiji says is true, we will need to find this demoness and retrieve your brother's memories. Kilala can keep Kagome safe. If Sesshoumaru tries to hurt her, she will fly Kagome to safety." InuYasha again looked in the direction that the two had left in and began cursing again.

"Well, where do we start Monk?" Miroku looked around and then suggested they return to the Holy Man. Once at the temple Miroku knocked. Seiji opened the door and ushered them inside.  
  
"You took longer to return than I suspected you would." He looked pointedly at InuYasha. He then turned to Miroku sensing it would be easier to talk with him than the half demon in front of him.

"I cannot tell you exactly where Hitomi is. I can tell that you will need to travel to the south and to the east. There are many spirit barriers that have been put up to prevent me and others from finding her." Miroku thanked him and the three left.   
-----------------------------------

Kagome had been walking along side Sesshoumaru and Kilala for nearly two hours, and not one word had been said. She reached out and scratched Kilala behind her ears and whispered to her softly. Finally Sesshoumaru spoke to her.

"Will you require time to rest soon?" She looked at him and said that she would be fine for awhile. After a few more minutes, Kagome gave thought to Shippou. She had wanted to bring him along with her, but knew that there was a chance that she would be in danger with Sesshoumaru.

Then she remembered that Sesshoumaru had a small human child that he had taken on as his responsibility. They had seen her with him on a couple of occasions.

"Sesshoumaru, do you remember anything of the child that travels with you?" He looked at her for a moment and shook his head.

"I assume she is probably at your castle, with that imp of yours." She mused almost to herself, but he seemed interested to know about his life. "What else do you know of me, human?" She turned to him and stopped walking.  
  
"I am trying to help you out here, could you at least address me by name?" He stared into her eyes for a moment and then relented, "Very well, it would appear we need to work together if I am to regain my memory."

She looked at him again and informed him he could address her as Kagome. He nodded and then she thought back to his question.

"I don't know a lot about you. You are InuYasha's older brother, who is full demon. You share the same father, but different mothers. You are arrogant and have a dislike for humans and pretty much anyone else you believe is below you." She blurted out before she gave thought to keeping it tactful.  
  
He looked at her then said, "I assume you don't find my company to be pleasant."

Kagome couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing. She looked up at him and he had a confused look on his face. Seeing this on his face only made her laugh harder. When she finally stopped, he again addressed her. "What of my arm?" She looked and realized he was speaking of the arm InuYasha had removed.  
  
"You tried to kill InuYasha and he defended himself." He looked down at his shoulder again.

"I see... that would explain his pulling his sword when he saw me. Do I try to kill him often?" Kagome shrugged her shoulders.

"Only when you see fit, I guess."

"What of that spell you used on him?" She looked at him for a moment then realized he was referring to her sitting InuYasha. "A priestess put the prayer beads around his neck, and it gives me the power to sit him. It often comes in handy." He looked thoughtful, and was apparently done with questions for the time being. They began to walk silently again.


	5. Dreams of Mother

**Chapter Four  
Dreams of Mother**  
  
Miroku could sense the spirit barriers that Seiji had spoke of. They were powerful; it almost felt as if something was squeezing him. This Hitomi must have immense powers for him to be feeling such a thing. Naraku was doing quite a lot to protect those memories, and now more than every Miroku realized the importance of getting to them.

---------------------------------

It was getting dark and Kagome decided it would be best if they made camp while there was still a bit of light left. She collected some wood for a fire and began to light a match. Sesshoumaru watched her closely, but did not ask her what she was doing. After she had a fire going she took a candy bar from her bag. Again he watched with interest but did not speak to her. She offered him some of the chocolate but he refused. She sighed to herself, missing having her friends to talk with. The constant silence was making her uncomfortable.

She could tell he was growing tired. He had not slept for a couple nights now. She offered him her bag to use as a pillow and she herself lay down with Kilala. The large cat was very soft and warm which pleased Kagome because it was a chilly night. All three went to sleep but hours later Kagome was awoken by the sound of Sesshoumaru. He had spoken but was apparently asleep. Kagome leaned towards him and noticed he had a very soft smile on his face. He looked almost like a child.  
  
She cuddled back into Kilala and began to softly stroke the cat. Instantly, Kilala began to purr and Kagome fell asleep again. When she felt the warmth of the sun on her face she awoke with a start. She and her friends rarely slept this late. She sat up quickly and saw neither Sesshoumaru nor Kilala. She became worried and got up in a hurry. Then she heard foot steps getting close to her, and Sesshoumaru came into view. Kilala was right behind him.

"This animal will not leave my sight." He said with some frustration. Kagome looked at Kilala who obviously did not trust him. Kagome walked to her and began to pet her and speak in a soothing voice. Again the cat began to purr.  
  
Kagome turned her attention to Sesshoumaru. She could sense something different about him. She could feel a more positive energy around him this morning. "Did you sleep well last night?" He looked at her and then turned away. She began to gather her things and then they began to walk again. Suddenly it dawned on her that they could travel much faster by air. "Sesshoumaru, can you still fly?" He looked at her with questions in his eyes. "Ummm...you do remember how to fly, right?"  
  
"I was not aware that I could fly. That information would have been useful earlier, don't you think?" She blushed having not thought of it. She watched him for a moment and he became annoyed. He took off walking quickly and she hurried to catch up.

"What's wrong?" He continued to walk faster. She was nearly running, trying to keep up with him. "Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" Finally he slowed his pace and she was able to walk with him. They walked in silence for some time before he finally spoke.

"It is very unnerving not knowing anything about oneself. I tried to fly and had no idea how to begin. I know nothing of my powers or my life." Kagome looked at him as he spoke. Gone was the emotionless demeanor she had always seen him hide behind. There was pain and vulnerability on his face. She laid her hand on his arm, and motioned him to stop walking.  
  
He turned to look at her and she began to speak. "There is something bothering you, something that you want to talk about." He looked at her for a moment and then nodded his head.

"Last night I had a very vivid dream. I was just a young boy and was with a woman I know had to be my mother." She listened to him as he began to tell her about some childhood memories that he had remembered. His face took on a soft look as he described his mother's love and kindness. The only time his eyes clouded over was when he mentioned his father.

"I saw him standing in the doorway, watching me playing with my friend Sakura. She was one of the few friends I had. My father would not allow anyone less than full demon into our lives. Sakura's father was a comrade of my own father and thus was an acceptable acquaintance for me. I could see a look of both dissatisfaction and annoyance in his eyes before he turned and left us to continue our childish games."

Sesshoumaru suddenly snapped back to the present and saw the look on Kagome's face. He quickly covered his emotions and began to walk away from her. She quickly caught up and the two walked in silence.   
-------------------------------------

Naraku was pleased with Hitomi. She had been very successful at retrieving the memories from the demon lord. Now he only had to wait while she sorted through them. He knew she had already gone through many of his earliest memories and had returned a small portion to him the night before.

"Giving him back small pieces of the puzzle will only suit our desire. Being given the right pieces can cause a person or even a strong demon to go insane." Hitomi had told Naraku in a very iniquitous voice. He now watched her standing in front of a full length mirror. Though he saw nothing he knew she was watching the memories of the demon pass in front of her. She had a nearly sadistic smile on her face. He was sure she was choosing more memories to send to the Demon Lord in the near future.

Kagome stood and watched as both Sesshoumaru and Kilala became tense and alert. She could tell by the way they were both acting, that there was danger near by. She sensed no jewel shards but that certainly didn't mean there weren't any demons near by. Sesshoumaru let out a low growl and moved slowly towards Kagome. She quickly readied an arrow. Suddenly a large winged demon flew at them. She was about to shoot it when he grabbed his Tokijin and prepared to attack. Kagome was shocked when she saw the sword suddenly flash red and the red began to engulf his arm.

'He can't control his sword; it's going to possess him.' She sent a sacred arrow at the sword and knocked it from his hand. He turned to her with an enraged look in his eyes.  
  
The flying demon saw her sacred arrow hit and quickly retreated. It obviously had no desire to deal with such power. There was a long silence while they both looked at the glowing sword.

"Why did you knock my sword from my hand woman?" Kagome took a deep breath and began to explain about the spirit in the Tokijin.

"Since you no longer have most of your powers, you cannot control the sword. We will have to leave it here. Don't worry; no one else will be able to touch it." He glanced down at his sword once more and then began to follow her.  
  
After a couple hours of walking, she told him she needed a rest. She sat in a clearing and began to open some snacks she had with her. He stood watching her and looking at the surrounding countryside. None of it familiar to him. Kagome suddenly realized that they were very vulnerable to attacks. She looked at Sesshoumaru. Never did she think she would find herself traveling with him. But even more unbelievable was the idea that he was nearly defenseless. He obviously still had his basic instincts, because he had sensed that demon nearby. However, he had no knowledge of his own powers or how to use them. She decided she would need to explain them to him and hopefully help him regain their use.


	6. The Training Begins

**Chapter Five  
The Training Begins  
**  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru traveled on for several hours until once again dusk was upon them. As she readied camp she began to describe to him his powers and abilities that she was aware of. She watched him study his claws and made what looked like an attempt to use his poison. However, it did not work. He looked frustrated and walked away from her. Kilala was about to follow when she called to the cat.

"Let's give him a little time alone, girl. He probably needs some time to think about things." The animal looked at Kagome and then curled up on the ground for a nap.  
  
A short while later he appeared again, but said nothing. After a few moments of silence Kagome told him of her plans.

"Since you are no longer able to wield your Tokijin, we should start working on your other powers. I will help you, if you will let me." He turned to her and stared into her eyes.

"The man at the village referred to you as a priestess; do you not have abilities of your own that can protect you?"

"I am a reincarnation of a priestess, I have not yet learned how to use my own powers." He continued to study her then spoke, "Very well, if we are going to train my powers, we will train yours as well." She looked up sharply, not sure what he had in mind.

"We will wake at dawn and spend some time training before we begin to travel." He informed her and then moved to lie down. She handed him her bag again and went to Kilala.  
  
She felt herself being nudged and woke. Sesshoumaru stood over her, and apparently Kilala had nudged her so she would wake.

"We will begin training soon." She sat up and looked around. It was still dark but the sun would rise soon. She stood and retrieved her bag. She rushed to the nearest water and cleaned up. Since she didn't know what exactly they would be doing, she put on her sweat pants and a tank top. She shoved her uniform into the bag. She would need to wash it next time they stopped. When she returned he was waiting for her.  
  
She could again sense something different about him. "Did you sleep well, Sesshoumaru?" He had a more innocent look in his eyes this morning, almost happy.

"Yes, I slept fine. I had another dream last night. More memories have appeared. I will tell you of them once we begin our travels. First we will begin our training."

He motioned her to come close to him. Again he had her describe his flying ability in as much detail as she could. He stepped away from her and this time actually began to make the earth beneath him move. She could tell he was trying to summons the dust cloud that he used.

After a while, she could tell his energy was draining. He was making progress but still did not know exactly how to focus his power. She went to him and complimented his progress. He stopped and looked at her, seeming to be searching for truth in her comment. He turned and said that they would begin her training next.  
  
Kagome stood listening to him describe the necessity of her being able to protect herself. It was decided that the first thing she would learn was how to put up a spirit barrier. She was about to begin when she noticed the beautiful sunrise. She directed his attention to it, and they both stood there for a few moments while the sun rose into the sky.

"It's so beautiful" Kagome said in awe. Sesshoumaru too, stood and watched the stunning scene unfold before him. Finally, he turned his attention back to her.

"Since I am a demon, you should learn to put up a barrier that can keep me out. You will stand here and concentrate, trying to erect a barrier. I will slowly approach you. I believe you should be able to feel my presence and use that as a focal point." With that he walked away from her and she closed her eyes. She could, as he said, feel his presence. Her powers seemed to be pushing against him. She could literally feel her energy swirling around her.  
  
A moment later she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Sesshoumaru. "I could feel your power, and it did want to keep me out. You need to learn to harness your abilities. If it were another demon they would have killed you just now." She glanced at him knowing that had he had his memories he too would have killed her just now. They tried several more times and Kagome could feel her energy draining. The final time he placed his hand on her shoulder he didn't let go.

"I will stand here like this until you use your powers to push me away. You need to understand how it is you direct them." She closed her eyes and focused solely on his hand her powers were trying to push him away.  
  
Nothing happened for a few moments. Then he surprised her by removing his hand from her shoulder and roughly grabbing the back of her neck.

"You must learn to control your power. Make me release you!" Though he was not hurting her, it was very uncomfortable. She was growing fatigued and becoming angry. Suddenly she released a huge amount of energy into him. He was knocked backwards and lie on the ground for a moment. Kagome too fell to the ground having used such power. When she struggled to her feet she noticed that he was sitting there with a shocked look on his face. He broke out into a smile which nearly sent her running in the other direction. Never had she seen him smile.  
  
He then held up his left arm. She didn't think anything of it until he used his right to push himself up from the ground.

"Your arm! What happened?" He looked at her with some amusement. "I was hoping you could tell me. Whatever that blast of energy you used on me it was powerful enough to heal my arm instantly. Apparently we will work on your healing abilities first." He then announced that they would begin traveling. As they walked he continued to study his new arm.  
  
Finally Kagome asked him about the dream he had the night before. His face again took a soft expression as he began.

"The first memory that came to me was simply a time my mother and I were walking through a field. She held my hand and laughed as I asked her incessant questions about everything around us. She humored me and spoke to me like I were an intelligent being, and not as some parents talk to their offspring. I then broke free of her hand and ran. She laughed and chased me. When she caught me, she lifted me in her arms and embraced me." Kagome looked at him. She could swear that he had tears in his eyes but of course none fell.  
  
"The next memory was of myself and my friend Sakura. We were both young and were simply running through the forest chasing one another. When we returned home my mother was waiting for us. She again embraced me and then Sakura. She brought us inside and offered us a snack. She spoke to both of us with love. Sakura then had to leave and I and my mother sat and watched the sunset together. She took me to bed and told me that she loved me before she left the room."  
  
This time Kagome was positive she could see tears in his eyes though once again he did not allow them to fall. She did not ask any more questions of him. Seeing Sesshoumaru with tears in his eyes unnerved Kagome. He was not himself. He had become a blank slate which was reliving his life again. It was as though he were becoming a child once more. The thought that something in his life turned him into a heartless killer made her nervous because surely he would relive that too.

-----------------------------------  
InuYasha could sense a demon nearby. He looked at Sango and then to Miroku. The monk had appeared to be ill the last day or so. Though he made no complaints he had a constant look of pain on his face. He did not talk much either even when asked questions. InuYasha drew his sword. Both humans looked at him in surprise.

"There's a demon near by, I can feel it." The group continued to walk though stayed alert. Suddenly a monstrous demon came at them. It was huge and had almost dragon like features though it was clearly not a dragon. InuYasha immediately attacked with his Tetsusaiga, leaving the demon wounded. However, it healed itself within seconds and came in for an attack. InuYasha jumped out of its way, and again laid attack on the monster. This time Sango too, got in a good assault. Again the demon was healed within seconds.

It then turned on Miroku who, for some reason, had not attempted to use his wind tunnel. Sango could immediately tell something was wrong with him and was at his side. She again attacked with her weapon forcing the demon away from the monk. InuYasha was on it before it was able to heal. Miroku quickly told Sango that the demon must have a piece of the jewel and that he could not use his wind tunnel.  
  
She joined InuYasha and the two battled the demon for nearly an hour before by chance they hit the spot on its back where the jewel was imbedded. Finally the enormous creature dropped to the ground and InuYasha grabbed the jewel shard.

"If Kagome were here, that thing would have been dead in minutes." He fumed. Miroku joined his friend and congratulated them. They both looked at him with suspicious eyes but continued on their way. Clearly Naraku was trying to slow them down.


	7. Healing Powers

**Chapter Six  
Healing Powers  
**  
It was mid-day now, and Kagome needed to rest. She had used much of her energy trying to harness her powers that morning. Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at her. She was pale and appeared to be quite unsteady.

"You need to eat something." She nodded and began pulling food from her bag. While she ate, he walked around surveying the area. Again he held no recognition of the lands they were on. He returned to her and found that she was lying down.

It concerned him that such light use of her powers would drain her. Again the large cat was watching him, prepared to pounce if given the slightest reason. He continued to watch the priestess. She was sleeping and he decided to leave her there for a short while. The rest would do her good. He addressed the animal who appeared to understand orders it was given.

"I am going to locate more food for her to eat; you stay here and watch over her." Kilala stared him down, and then curled up next to Kagome.  
  
He returned a short time later having found some nuts and berries that smelled edible. He could tell they held no poison. Later he would hunt for an animal of some sort but for now he wanted to return and make sure she had awoken. She had not. This too concerned him. He walked towards her and found himself in a confrontation with Kilala.

"I will not bring her harm; I just wish to wake her so that she may eat." He knew he could kill the cat if necessary but he had no doubt that it could put up a fight. Kilala stepped back but did not leave Kagome's side. Sesshoumaru woke her and she sat up.

"I have brought you some food. I wish you to eat so you can regain your strength." She looked up at him for a second and then stood.  
  
She walked around for a few moments trying to wake her body up and then returned to him. He gave her the food he had gathered and she ate it.

He again looked around his surroundings and spoke to her, "We will remain here today. I will spend the afternoon trying to work on my own skills. You will rest. Tonight you will practice your healing skills before you go to sleep."

He got up and walked out of her sight. She was still tired and pulled the paperback from her bag and began to read. She had finished the book and was again dozing when he finally returned. She heard his footsteps and looked up at him. He had a pleased look on his face.  
  
"I was able to fly briefly, though I am not able to go much distance yet. I am sure I will be successful within the next day or so." He then asked her if she carried a blade with her. She dug into her bag and pulled a knife out. He took it and left again. He returned later with meat that he had already cleaned and prepared to be cooked. He gave her the meat and she prepared a fire. She had a very small pot in her bag which he removed nightly before using it as a pillow. She used it to begin cooking the meat.  
  
He looked as though he had a question for her, and finally spoke "The sword that I still carry. It is not a normal sword. What do you know of it?" She looked at him while she cooked the meat.

"Your sword is called the Tenseiga. Your father left it for you. InuYasha's sword is called the Tetsusaiga. His sword allows him to kill one hundred demons in one swing. Your sword however, cannot be used to kill. It is a sword of healing. It keeps you safe during battle and gives you the power to heal others; even bring them back from death."

He looked at the hilt of his sword. "So it is useless in battle?" She nodded her head. "It is even more important that we each master our skills then after we eat you will practice your healing powers." After the food was cooked he surprised her by eating some of the meat. Then he turned to her.

"I will return shortly and then we will begin." He got up and headed towards the lake. Moments later he returned and sat beside her. She was confused as to how she was supposed to practice healing, when none of them held injuries. Her question was quickly answered.  
  
Sesshoumaru took out the knife she had given him and proceeded to run it down his forearm. He now held a deep wound that was at least six inches long. She gasped and looked at him. He simply held his arm out to her and told her to concentrate her power on the wound.

"What if I can't heal it?" He gave her a hard look and replied "You can heal it, if you don't it will be because you choose not to." She became nervous and put both of her hands on his arm. She sat there for several minutes trying to will herself to heal him. He was bleeding now and her thoughts kept going to the warm, sticky blood that was now covering her hands.  
  
Finally, he grabbed her upper arms and pulled her close so that she had to look into his eyes. "Kagome, you are not concentrating. You must learn to control your powers. Don't think about the blood, or the pain. Don't think about anything. Allow your powers to take control of you. Your soul knows what to do, it is your mind that is stopping you. Earlier, you were tired and felt threatened. You were not thinking when you sent your power at me." He released her and again pushed his arm at her. She put both of her hands on it, and again tried.  
  
Sesshoumaru was growing frustrated with her. He could feel her powers desperately trying to heal him. He pulled his arm from her and again grabbed the knife. He ran it down the other side of his arm, leaving an even deeper, longer wound. Again he thrust his arm at her.

"This will continue until you get it right." She had tears in her eyes now. "Eventually I will run out of room on my own arms." He said with a slight threat in his voice. She again put her hands on his arm and concentrated.  
  
A moment later, he put his hand over hers. He began coaching her "Calm yourself. Do not think about the wounds, or the blood. Concentrate only on your own hands. Will your very soul to move through them. Your powers wish to work, you are not letting them." She looked up at him and could see encouragement in his eyes. She closed her eyes and focused only on her own hands. They began to tingle and a moment later she heard his voice.  
  
"Open your eyes." She opened them and moved her hands. Both of the slashes were gone from his arm. She looked up at him, and saw a look of approval in his eyes.  
  
"Tomorrow we will try again. Now you need sleep." Kagome quickly rushed off to clean herself. When she returned she moved to Kilala and got ready to go to sleep. When she looked at him again, he was watching her.

"You did well today, Kagome. I am sorry if I frightened you, but it is important that you learn to use your powers." She just nodded at him and cuddled into Kilala. She was asleep almost instantly. He watched her sleep for awhile then laid down himself. He too had grown tired after many hours of working. Once again he fell into dreams of his past.


	8. Images from the Past

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This story takes off kinda slow, but it will really pick up once the dreams start. I have been having problem with FF.net for the last day. My story was originally in Action/Adventure but for some reason the catagory went blank on my "Edit Story" thing...kinda screwy. Anyway, I moved it to romance because there will be some romance/humor in this part. (In Later parts there will be lots of romance and lemony chapters) To those reading this the story is VERY long. There will be Four Parts. "Sesshoumaru's Stolen Memory" is only part one. **

**Chapter Seven  
Images from the Past  
**  
Sesshoumaru was standing in a field. He could smell fresh grass and flowers blossoming around him. He heard the giggling of a girl and then saw her come running towards him. She had beautiful crystal blue eyes and dark silver hair that was peppered with strands of brilliant white. She was no more than eight years old, and he quickly recognized her as Sakura.

He too was in the body of a child. The girl continued to giggle and call his name. She was dancing and spinning, enjoying the sun being on her and the fresh air in her lungs. He too began to feel the excitement of such a beautiful day.

The two began to chase each other and play in the grass. He could tell this was something they did often. After they calmed down, she sat in the grass and asked him to join her. The two sat and talked for what felt like hours, though was really only minutes. Sakura realized that it was time for her to go home and she quickly kissed him on the cheek and then ran from him. He sat there dumbfounded and put his hand where her lips had briefly been.  
  
Moments later he stood and started to walk home. When he got there he saw his mother watching. She had a silly smile on her face as she greeted him. He blushed, knowing that his mother had seen Sakura kiss him. She reached out and brushed some hair from his face and gave him a warm smile.

"After we have dinner, I will talk to you about a few things." Sesshoumaru and his mother ate dinner alone. He could tell his mother was unhappy about something, but did not ask her what it was. He went into his own room after he was finished eating, and soon he heard a knock on the door. His mother looked into his room and asked him if she could come in. He nodded and she came in and sat beside him.

"Sesshoumaru, I saw Sakura kiss you on the cheek. You don't need to feel embarrassed about that, it's only natural for the two of you to care about each other. Sakura is your best friend, one of your only friends. You are reaching the age where you will start to notice your relationship with females changing. Just remember that if you ever need to talk to me, you can. I love you very much." His mother kissed him on the forehead and left his room.

-------------------------------------

Kagome realized that something wasn't right. She had fallen asleep with Kilala and Sesshoumaru. She now found herself walking through the forest alone. It was a very bright night; the moon lit up the path in front of her. She continued to walk unaware of where she was going but something was drawing her in this direction. A short while later she came upon a small castle. It looked deserted and she had no real desire to enter it. However, she was still being pulled in the direction of this building. Once inside she was overwhelmed by jewel shards there were many here.  
  
She could also sense a great negative energy here. She had been around many demons and yet never felt such a power. It was as though someone was deriving their very life essence from the pain of others. She searched the castle for the jewel shards yet could not locate them. She also noticed that she was not interacting with anything here. It was as though she were not real.

Suddenly she found a door that nearly made her wince. Inside the room there was energy so negative that it nearly made her shrink back and leave. Instead she slowly opened the door. In front of her she saw a woman, no a demon, that was looking intently into a mirror. The demoness had flowing black hair and when she turned to look around the room; she also appeared to have black eyes. Her eyes were like nothing Kagome had ever seen before. They held no life in them. They appeared to be nothing more than pools of ink. Yet they seemed to hold the key to a deeply vicious soul. Kagome looked closer at the mirror and saw there were images playing on it, much like a movie. She stepped closer and could see what appeared to be a young Sesshoumaru with a young female demon.  
  
The demoness quickly stopped the images and frantically looked around the room. She began speaking to someone, though it was unclear to Kagome what she was saying. After a few more minutes it dawned on Kagome that it was she the demoness was looking for. The black haired woman was now going for a powder that was in a small jar. She began sprinkling it all over the room and when she got to Kagome she dropped some in front of her.

Suddenly the demoness looked right at her with a look of shock on her face. Instantly, Kagome woke with a start. She was again cuddled into Kilala. She looked up and noted the extremely bright moon. She then looked at Sesshoumaru who appeared to be having a nice dream. Kagome sighed and got up and began to walk around quietly. The dream she just had was very real. It was as though she had just left her body behind and sent her soul out. Kagome gave a shudder and then returned to Kilala to spend the rest of the night in a dreamless sleep.

----------------------------------------

Miroku looked to his friends. They had been traveling for days. They had met up with several small demons though none as tough a challenge as the one with the jewel shard had been. It was growing more and more intense around him all the time.

He noticed that neither InuYasha nor Sango appeared to be having the same problem as him. He could only assume that the barriers that had been erected were specifically designed to keep out people with spiritual powers. The closer they got to Naraku and Hitomi the more pain he felt. It had started off as mere pressure but now his head was in great pain. At times it felt as though his lungs were being squeezed and he would no longer be able to breathe. Then he glanced at his hand. His wind tunnel too was beginning to feel the pressure. He had no intentions of telling the others, for his monk training would allow him to ignore the pain and continue on their journey. However, he certainly hoped they arrived there soon.

---------------------------------------

Kagome was already awake when Sesshoumaru woke. He had a bright aura around him this morning and she noticed his personality had changed slightly. He seemed almost happy. Again she took note to the fact that he changed after having dreamt. It was obvious to her now that Hitomi was purposely feeding him memories. Though why she was sending so many happy ones was beyond Kagome. She sighed as she gathered her things and left for the lake. She needed to bathe before they began any training this morning. She returned to camp after she was done and again noticed how happy he was this morning. He smiled at her when she returned and said "Good Morning" in a cheerful voice. Again she was filled with a certain amount of dread as though the second shoe were just waiting to drop.


	9. A Small Sucess

**Chapter Eight  
A Small Success**  
  
Sesshoumaru again insisted that they practice before they left. He demonstrated to her his newfound ability to fly. However, he was speaking the truth when he said he could not stay in the air long. After only minutes he had to return to the ground. He had not yet learned how to focus his own powers, though it was obvious that he would not give in until he did. Kagome took note to his suddenly positive outlook.  
  
He then turned to her and said she needed to practice. He took out the knife again, and saw the look on her face.

"We can save healing for tonight, if you wish. Instead we can again attempt a spirit barrier." He noticed some relief in her eyes as he put the knife away. He approached her and began to speak to her about focusing her energy.

"Focus only on your own aura. Allow your powers to form around you and protect you like they desire." Again he walked away from her and she began to concentrate. Again she felt his hand upon her. She opened her eyes and saw a look of disappointment on his face. "Again" is all he said and walked away from her.

This time she didn't think about him. She focused on the air around her. Suddenly the smells of the forest became much more potent. She could feel an electricity in the air around her. After a few moments she opened her eyes and saw him standing a few feet from her with a small smile on his face. She noticed the atmosphere around her had slightly changed, now there was a slight blue haze around her. Kagome realized that she had put up a barrier. Her concentration broke and it disappeared. He approached her and told her she had done well though her barrier was very weak, it had kept him out. Sesshoumaru decided it was enough training for her, as he didn't want her to become exhausted again.

"We will work on your healing tonight when we stop." The thought of watching him cut himself again, made her nauseous. The two traveled all morning and into the afternoon. They came upon a beautiful lake that Kagome just couldn't ignore. The water was the clearest she had ever seen.

"Please, may we stop and rest here? I would love to bathe while we are here." He turned to her and nodded his head. He remembered that this human would need to rest more than he, if she were to stay in good health.

"Very well, while you bathe I will again practice." He left her at the lake with Kilala and she quickly gathered her soap and shampoo then got into the water. It was surprisingly warm for such a clear lake.  
  
After she was done she sought him out. He held his Tenseiga in his right hand. She walked to him and inquired as to what he was doing.

"I am just studying this unusual sword. I can feel power in it. It is so sharp; I find it hard to believe that it doesn't cut." She looked at him and then told him to strike her with it. He looked at her for a moment considering her words.  
  
"I will not use this sword on you." She realized that he didn't believe her about the Tenseiga's powers. She again told him to use the Tenseiga on her. "It will not harm me." She watched him as he contemplated the sword and again refused to use it on her.  
  
Without thinking about her actions, she lunged forward and slapped him. Instinctively, he brought the sword around and defended himself with it. He stood there in shock for a moment, looking at her.

"You were not cut." She nodded and again told him that the Tenseiga could only be used to heal, not harm. He stared her down for another moment and said, "You struck me."  
  
A smile played on her lips, "It's the only way I knew to get you to use the sword." He continued to stare at her in disbelief. "In the future, we do not need to resort to violence for such trivial matters."  
  
The two gathered their things and again set out walking, Kilala closely behind them. Suddenly he began talking to her about the dream he had the night before. He had a smile on his face as he spoke of his best friend and mother. Kagome was again bothered by the personality change in him. This just isn't Sesshoumaru. Then a thought crossed her mind. Maybe this is what he should have been like. He had been reliving his childhood in his dreams. At some point he was just a carefree little boy. She looked up at him and began to wonder what had caused him to become the demon that she knew.  
  
That day he was unusually talkative. He began asking her questions about herself and she did her best to answer without giving him too much information. She told him about her grandfather, mother and brother. He listened very attentively to her as she spoke. He then asked her about his own brother and the humans that they traveled with. She did her best to describe InuYasha and the others to him.  
  
She could tell that even now, he didn't care much for InuYasha. She began to wonder what sort of memories of InuYasha he would have.  
  
He was silent for a few moments then spoke to her again, "You are not my brother's mate, why is it you remain with him?"

Kagome blushed and told him that she had broken something very important and they had to get it back. He seemed curious about this, but did not pursue it at the moment. He decided they would stop for the night and again he went out to find food. He returned very shortly with more meat he had cleaned. She cooked it and again they both ate.  
  
After they had both finished he cleaned the knife and again cut his arm. He sat close to her and again told her to concentrate. This night it was much easier to use her healing powers as she now understood how to focus them. It took her a couple of minutes but she was successful on the first try.

"You did very well, Kagome. You will have this power mastered very soon." He stood and moved to where he would sleep and she called Kilala to her. Once again he fell into pleasant dreams of his youth, while Kagome had a restless night. It was as though someone wanted to get into her mind and couldn't.


	10. An Enemy Becomes a Friend

**Chapter Nine  
An Enemy Becomes a Friend**  
  
As soon as Sesshoumaru woke in the morning, he could tell that Kagome had not slept much if at all. "Are you feeling ill?" She seemed to have been startled by his words.

"I couldn't sleep last night, every time I tried it felt like someone was trying to pry into my mind." He surveyed her appearance quickly. Her eyes had dark circles around them and her skin was slightly pale.

"We will not train today." She stood and went to clean up. When she returned he was ready to leave. After only a short time she felt fatigue taking over her. She turned to Kilala and asked the cat to stop. She climbed onto her and began stroking her head. Kilala continued to walk along side Sesshoumaru.  
  
Around mid-day Sesshoumaru noticed that Kagome was nearly asleep on top the cat. He motioned Kilala to stop and Kagome's eyes popped open.

"We will take a rest now; you should try to get some sleep while we are stopped." He again went off to work on his flying, while Kagome lay down with Kilala and napped. He allowed her to sleep for nearly two hours before he woke her so that they could continue. She was more alert now and walked on her own. She seemed to be deeply troubled by something.  
  
"What is bothering you?" She looked at him as though she were trying to decide whether or not to tell him. "The night before last, I had a very odd dream. I came to a castle and when I went inside I found a demoness that was looking into a mirror. She was watching what appeared to be you as a child." He glanced at her and waited for her to continue. "Suddenly she knew I was there and began looking for me. She couldn't see me and grabbed a jar of powder and began dropping it all over the room. When she came to me, she dropped some powder and suddenly she saw me. I snapped awake after that."  
  
Sesshoumaru took in Kagome's words then turned to her. "Is that why you didn't sleep last night?"

"No, last night it felt as though someone wanted to get into my mind. Every time I began to doze off, I could feel someone there." He could see that just talking about it was giving her chills.

"Do you suspect that you saw the demoness that took my memories?" She looked at him for a moment, "I'm not sure. But just before we found you I had a dream that I was traveling with you. Maybe my powers allow me to have visions in my dreams." He nodded and the two walked in silence.  
  
That evening they stopped earlier than usual. "You will try to sleep now. I will remain awake, so that if you have any problems I can wake you." Kagome was very tired and did not argue with him. She lay down with Kilala and was asleep in no time. He walked a short distance from her and finally began attempting to use his claws and poison. After a few hours he had full use of his claws and had been successful with the poison on a numerous occasions. He returned to camp, now feeling tired himself.

He saw her sleeping peacefully and decided not to wake her. He lay down himself and rested. Kagome woke up and saw him lying there awake. She felt much better now and told him he should get some sleep. She came to his side and asked for her bag. He handed it to her and she took out some granola bars and returned the bag to him. She sat and ate while he slept. Finally she too went back to sleep; only this night she did not feel anyone trying to intrude upon her.  
  
They began to travel first thing in the morning. Sesshoumaru explained that they had lost much time over the last few days and would need to make up for it. "We will save training for tonight when we stop." The two walked most of the day. When Kagome became tired, she rode Kilala.  
  
Late that afternoon they stopped and began training. This time he was much more intense; forcing her to put up spirit barriers in order to keep him away. Every time he was able to get through the barrier he grabbed her roughly, startling her back to reality.  
  
"You must master this. If you don't, your life will be in danger." Though she was able to keep him out occasionally he got through most of her barriers. Finally, he broke through a weak barrier and brought his hand to her throat. Her eyes flew open in surprise and fear. He stood there for a moment and then spoke.  
  
"Kagome, do you see how easy it would be for a demon to kill you? That is enough for tonight." He released her and turned away. Again he had not hurt her but had frightened her by his swift movement. They both went to sleep early that night.  
  
Sesshoumaru woke in a very good mood the next morning and began to tell her of a time he and Sakura had played a joke on his mother. He almost laughed as he told her of it. Kagome began to wonder why he was not receiving any memories of his father, only his mother and Sakura.  
  
They traveled until mid day when they came upon another lake. Kagome asked to stop so that she could go for a swim and cool off. She rushed off and put on her bathing suit and immediately got into the water. It felt very good as it was a particularly warm day. She swam for awhile before she realized he was standing near the edge of the lake watching her. She swam near him and asked him if he would like to join her. He looked down at his kimono and shook his head. She remembered that she had a pair of swim trunks buried at the bottom of her bag that she had bought for InuYasha but he refused to use.  
  
She quickly got out of the lake and went to her bag. "I have something here that you can wear into the water." He looked at her for a moment then told her that nothing of hers would fit him. She pulled the trunks out and brought them to him.  
  
"I bought these for your brother but he refuses to swim with me." She let out a heavy sigh and looked up at him. He took the garment from her and looked it over carefully. She motioned to the trees and he slowly walked towards them.  
  
He returned moments later and could not see Kagome. Instantly he was standing on the embankment focusing all of his senses on the water. He was searching for a clue as to where in the lake she was, fearful that she had gone under. Suddenly he felt a violent shove from behind and fell into the water. He came up sputtering and heard laughter. He looked up and saw her smiling at him. "You see how easy it is for a human to sneak up on you! We really need to work on your senses." She said in a tone mocking his own.  
  
He was out of the water in an instant. Kagome screeched and ran, not quite sure if he was amused or preparing to kill her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kilala advancing on Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kilala, it's ok! Don't hurt him!" she shouted over her shoulder. Suddenly she felt an arm around her waist. She was lifted from the ground and carried back the lake. She then felt herself being heaved into the water. She too came up sputtering and found he was in the water with her. She started splashing at him and swam quickly away.  
  
Finally he caught her and pushed her underwater. When she came up she saw a playful grin cross his face as he again moved to dunk her under the water. She dodged him and began wrestling him trying to get him under the water. She gave in realizing she couldn't match his strength. She tried to swim away but he grabbed her and held her tightly. They stared at each other for a moment and Kagome felt herself blush deeply. Being held so tightly against him made her feel embarrassed and slightly self-conscious. She looked into the intense stare of his golden eyes and blushed even deeper.  
  
Sesshoumaru then released her and she quickly swam towards shore and got out. Kagome sat on the bank while he continued to swim. Again, she noted the immense change in his personality. He was playing and enjoying himself; not at all like Sesshoumaru. 'It's got to be the dreams. He has only relived happy, carefree memories. He hasn't yet been jaded.' She felt a sudden sadness creep over her. Eventually he would regain his memory and be forced to live his life alone, never knowing true happiness. A short while later Sesshoumaru joined her on the grass.  
  
"It was brave of you to push me in. I could have done much worse to you." She glanced at him his hair was still soaked and he wore a smirk on his face.  
  
"Probably, but Kilala would have had you for dinner if you tried." He looked at the cat then at her. "We should get dressed and be on our way." Both stood and began to dry off with the small towels Kagome had.  
  
She finally got a good look at him. It was the first time she had ever seen him without his kimono and armor. She was surprised at how good-looking he was. He was muscular and lean. He definitely looked good in the swim trunks. Maybe better than InuYasha would have. She quickly grabbed her clothes and headed for the trees. He headed in the opposite direction. Once they were dressed they again headed on their way.


	11. Guilt

**Chapter Ten  
Guilt**

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews I receieved yesterday! **  
  
That evening they stopped later than usual to make camp. They had been talking to one another most of the day. Kagome had told him many of her own childhood memories and he listened intently. He then asked her more questions about his brother. At first he seemed very bitter when he spoke of InuYasha. But Kagome found herself telling him about Kikyo.

"Naraku, the demon who wants your memories and the shinju, made InuYasha and Kikyo believe they had both been betrayed by the other. Kikyo pinned InuYasha to a tree for fifty years and she died hating him. He still loves her to this day." He noted sadness in her voice as she said this last part.  
  
"You say you are this priestess's reincarnation, yet you say she walks the earth as we speak. How is that possible?" Kagome sighed and told him how Kikyo's body had been brought back and she now possesses part of her own soul and feeds off the souls of others.

"Yet my brother still loves her?" Kagome nodded. "And her only desire is to kill him?" Again Kagome nodded. Sesshoumaru walked silently in his own thoughts for some time before he decided they needed to make camp.

-------------------

Again Sesshoumaru found himself with the blue-eyed girl. She was laughing and they were running towards a village together. Sakura stopped shortly and he nearly ran into her. In front of them were half dozen human children. Both demons stood frozen. Their fathers had given them strict orders to stay away from humans, even children.  
  
Suddenly one of the children ran towards them. He was slightly younger than them, maybe six or seven years old. He looked at Sesshoumaru and pointed at his ears.  
  
"Why are your ears pointy?" Sesshoumaru stood there, not sure what to do. The human walked close to him and again spoke. "Can I touch your ear?" The human did not wait for a response. He reached out and quickly touched the young demons ear. The boy then gave Sesshoumaru a huge smile.  
  
"Come on, play with us!" The human children all approached Sakura and Sesshoumaru. After a few moments all the children, both human and demon were frolicking in the grass. Sesshoumaru looked up and noticed his mother watching from a distance. She had a smile on her face. She had always told Sesshoumaru that humans were not bad and now he believed her. The human children had not tried to hurt him. He was enjoying playing with them. Suddenly he heard shouts coming from the way of the village. He looked up to see many adult humans approaching. He grew nervous and went to Sakura's side. She too stood still, not knowing what the humans were angry about.  
  
His mother was there almost instantly. She stood between the humans and the young demons. The humans were shouting at her while she tried to explain that they had not tried to harm the children. One of the human children fell down and his mother instinctively moved towards her to help her up.

What happened next was hard for Sesshoumaru to comprehend. A male human, apparently afraid his mother was about to attack the child, lunged at her with his sword. Sesshoumaru saw his mother lurch in pain and let out a small whimper. Being so close to the human child, she refused to let out a growl. She stumbled backwards and looked at the human. He stood with a look of shock in his eyes. He rushed for the child and pulled her away from his mother. The humans all quickly fled and Sesshoumaru and Sakura ran to his mother. She was bleeding, and looked up at him.

"I'm fine, Sesshoumaru. That man didn't mean to hurt me. He thought his child was in danger. Any parent would do the same thing." He began to cry and his mother reached out to him. She pulled him down so that she could hug him. Moments later he heard a growl and turned to see his father standing over him.  
  
--------------

Sesshoumaru woke abruptly, trembling slightly, though he wasn't sure why. He looked over to see Kagome asleep with the large cat. He had a desire to wake her and tell her of his dream but chose to let her sleep. He again tried to sleep but he was overwhelmed with the smell of his mother's blood. He found himself growing nervous and stood. He began to pace slowly not knowing why he suddenly felt agitated. The cat had awoken and was watching him intently. She could sense his tension and looked as though she were ready to attack him. He glanced at her and walked in the opposite direction, feeling trapped all of the sudden.

He then heard Kagome's voice. "Sesshoumaru what's wrong?" He turned to see her quickly getting to her feet a look of concern on her face. She came to his side and again asked him what was wrong.  
  
Kagome noticed a frantic look on Sesshoumaru's face. It had frightened her. It reminded her of the animals she had seen at the zoo back home. They paced their small cages trying to find a way out, made nervous from all the people watching them.  
  
She put her hand on his arm and he turned to face her. She saw panic in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He looked down at her for a moment, calming his own body.

"My mother; she was attacked by a human. It was my fault. Sakura and I were playing with human children though we had been told not to. When their parents came my mother was stabbed." Kagome looked up at him with pity. Now she realized that Sesshoumaru had always felt responsible for his mother's death.

"My dream ended suddenly, I don't know what happened to her." Now she knew why he appeared so frantic. His dream stopped before he could find out what happened to his mother. He was again overwhelmed with the scent of his mother's blood. It was as though it were still here on him. He turned from Kagome and began to walk away.  
  
She followed behind him in silence. He was again walking fast, as though he were trying to get away from something. "Sesshoumaru, please stop!" He stopped walking but did not turn. She walked around him and stared up into his face.

"Please come back to camp." He slowly turned and walked back the way he had come, Kagome by his side. She sat next to him when they returned to camp. She could feel his sadness. She reached over and took his hand, hoping to comfort him. He sat there staring at the ground, reliving the scene in his mind over and over again. Finally, he decided to try to get more sleep. She moved back to Kilala and he again lay on the ground using her bag as a pillow.

-----------------

Again he was young. He sat in their home at his mother's bedside. He could smell her blood, but it had lessened now. He was there for some time watching her sleep, before she finally opened her eyes slightly. When she spoke her voice was soft as though it took all of her strength to speak.

"Sesshoumaru, the human today did not mean to attack me. He did nothing wrong. A parent's first and only priority is protecting their children. I would do the same to protect you." She reached for his hand and held it. He could tell she was in pain. He sat there holding her hand for hours. Again she was asleep. He could tell something wasn't right.  
  
She once more opened her eyes but was having trouble breathing. "Sesshoumaru, I love you. Never forget that." Her eyes closed again and moments later she died. He sat there crying until he heard the door slam shut behind him.

There stood his father. He walked to the bed and saw his mate dead. He roughly grabbed Sesshoumaru by the upper arm and spun him around. He then back handed him across his face. "You should not have been near humans! Your mother is now dead because you disobeyed me!"

He shoved Sesshoumaru to the ground and left the room. Sesshoumaru scurried back to his mothers side sobbing. He hugged her and continued to cry until he heard Sakura's voice behind him. "Sesshoumaru?" He turned and saw her as she ran to his side and hugged him. They then both sat there and cried for his mother.


	12. Comfort

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I know some parts of this story are very sad. ::sniff:: Poor Sesshou. Anyway, here's another chapter. A reward for the kind reviews. **

****

**Chapter Eleven  
Comfort**  
  
Kagome woke in the early morning hours. Sesshoumaru was again asleep. She could tell his dream was upsetting him. He had tears streaming down his cheeks. She felt pity and sadness wash over her. She moved to his side and began stroking his hair. After his last dream, she was sure he was seeing his mother's death right now. No matter how horrible he had been in the past, right now he was like an innocent child reliving a horrific event. She stayed by his side until he woke. He looked at her with absolute anguish in his eyes.

"She died. She died because I had disobeyed my father and had played with human children." Kagome again reached for his hand and sat beside him. He wasn't crying now, but she knew he was feeling great sorrow.  
  
That day they walked in silence. Kagome could tell he was replaying his mother's death in his mind. Several times she saw tears come to his eyes but he did not let them fall. Finally she reached out and took his hand. He glanced at her but did not attempt to pull away. They walked hand in hand until she needed to rest for a bit.

While she sat and ate her last granola bar, he walked into the forest alone. Kagome was becoming concerned at the time it was taking them to get to the priestess. She knew she couldn't ask him to work on his flying now. They could both ride Kilala, but the cat was becoming exhausted. She had been forced to stay in her large state for so long, not to mention the fact that she often stayed awake to watch over Kagome.

"Kilala, why don't you return to your normal size and I will carry you for awhile?" The cat looked at her but did not transform. "Kilala, it's ok. He isn't going hurt me. You can change back at any time if you need to." Finally the cat reduced herself and sat on Kagome's lap. She began petting Kilala which was rewarded with content purring.  
  
When Sesshoumaru returned she noticed a slightly shocked look on his face as he saw her holding a much smaller Kilala. Kagome quickly explained Kilala's abilities to him.

"She is much less threatening now." Kagome gave a small laugh. "Don't let her fool you; she can change back in a matter of seconds." He nodded and then the two stood and began walking. He finally began to talk a little but avoided the subject of his mother. The rest of the day went by slowly.  
  
They didn't stop until darkness began to fall. Kagome quickly lit a small fire and sat down. Sesshoumaru handed her the bag and told her to use it since she would not have Kilala tonight. She looked at it then moved to his side. You use it and I will lay with you.

Kilala curled up next to Kagome while she rested her head on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. As soon as he was asleep she could again feel a presence there. She realized that again Hitomi had entered his dream. She looked at him but could not yet judge what kind of dream he was having. She lay her head down again, willing her soul into him. Hoping she could protect him from his own memories.

--------------------------------------  
  
Sango and InuYasha both looked to Miroku. He had stopped walking and was looking around. Suddenly his legs seemed to give out from under him. He fell to a heap in front of them. Sango got to his side first and could see that he was unconscious. She told InuYasha to find some water and get a cloth wet. He did what she said and returned to them. Sango had Miroku's head in her lap and was talking to him. He had not yet regained his consciousness. She took the wet rag that he handed her and began wiping his face softly. His eyes fluttered and he looked up at her.

"Miroku, what happened?" He again had a look of pain on his face. "The barriers that Naraku has put up, they are meant to keep people with spiritual powers away. Even with all of my monk training, I was unable to control the pain." Sango looked down at him and then he seemed to realize that he was in her lap.

"Well, at least something good came from all of this." Though he still appeared to be in pain, he held a slightly mischievous look on his face. She pushed him off of her lap gently and then stood.  
  
InuYasha spoke to the monk, "Do you think we are getting close?" Miroku again looked around. "We must be getting closer. I'm not entirely sure how much more of this pressure I can take." The three began walking again, Shippou riding on Sango's back.

--------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru's memories were much briefer this night. He had many visions of his father. He now spent much of his time alone. Sakura came to see him occasionally, but did not like his father. One memory that he seemed to jump out at him was he and Sakura playing near his home. His father came and immediately Sakura ran from him. His father stalked over to him and ordered him to stand.

"You will not spend all of your time playing with a female!" He roared at Sesshoumaru. He roughly grabbed the boy and shoved him into the house. Once inside he made him go to his room. Sesshoumaru was not allowed to leave for three days. When his father finally came to get him, he made him join him while he went to the village. His father then slaughtered every human there.

Somewhere in that village was the man that had killed his mother. And every person would pay the price. Sesshoumaru watched in horror as his father killed, even children. His mother did not like to see humans killed. She had respected humans. She didn't even hate the man that killed her. That night Sesshoumaru had cried. He was frightened and the smell of human blood was still lingering on him.  
  
Kagome woke lying on the ground. Sesshoumaru had grown restless during the night and moved away from her. She sat up and looked at him. He didn't appear sad tonight, but rather frightened. She shook him awake and saw a look of raw terror on his face. He looked around quickly as though he were trying to shake an image from his mind. He jumped to his feet and gazed around him. Now focusing his sights on Kagome, his breathing slowed and he sat next to her.

"I can still smell the blood." She looked at him questioningly and then he told her what he had remembered. "He even killed the children I had played with. I wanted to stop him, but I knew that I couldn't." He held a look of regret. "I should have tried." Kagome put her hand on his shoulder. "You were just a child. You couldn't have done anything to stop it."  
  
The two sat awake for an hour before they decided to begin traveling. Neither wanted to sleep now. Sesshoumaru was deep in thought most of the day. Kagome again carried Kilala.

She grew tired mid-day but said nothing. They needed to cover as much ground as possible. Near evening Sesshoumaru suddenly turned to her.

"You have not eaten today. All you ate yesterday was that bar of food you carry in your bag." She shrugged her shoulders and said she wasn't hungry. He insisted they stop and he went to hunt again. He returned over an hour later with meat. She again cooked it and they ate. She saw a stream near by and hurried off to bathe before bed. He followed her but kept his distance, as it was dark now and he would not let her venture out alone. They returned to their camp and he began to reprimand her.

"Kagome, you cannot go days without eating, while we are walking so many hours a day. I sometimes forget that humans require more nourishment than demons do. Don't let that happen again." She promised she would not again go without food. Kilala transformed back to her large size that night, so that Kagome could again sleep with her. Once again they were both left at the mercy of Hitomi.


	13. Into the Dreams

**A/N: I am adding another chapter,well, because I feel like it. Anyhoo...I'm not sure you all understand just how long and intricate this story will be. Between all four parts there are probably...oh, seventy chapters (don't know...I'm not finished yet) . None boring, I promise. As far as InuYasha being upset about the whole Kag/Sess thing, well I would be giving away future plot points if I went into that too much. Let's just say he isn't happy about it, obviously. Inu and Kag didn't have a relationship...no more than in the anime, but he is still going to be jealous when he sees Sess and her growing close, but that won't be for quite awhile. ::smiles wickedly:: lots of intense stuff happends before then. **

**------------------------------------**

**Chapter Twelve  
Into the Dreams**  
  
Kagome once again found herself at the castle where she knew Hitomi was. She entered and moved down the dark corridors. When she came to the room where the demoness was, she entered without hesitating. Hitomi was watching the mirror closely, an evil smile on her face. Kagome quickly walked to the mirror and was shocked that it was not Sesshoumaru she saw in the mirror. It was Miroku. He was very young and was trying desperately to run to his father. He was being held back by Mushin when suddenly Kagome watched as his father was sucked into his own wind tunnel. Kagome gasped at the horrifying scene and it disappeared from the mirror. Hitomi spun around and looked right through Kagome. She again went for the jar of powder and Kagome fled the room.  
  
She ran down the corridors, again feeling jewel shards but not able to find them. All of the corridors and rooms began to look alike and she felt like she was running in circles. Kagome began to panic when she found that she couldn't get out of the castle.

Finally she broke free from the confines and awoke violently as soon as the cool night air hit her. She sat up and looked around. Sesshoumaru was sleeping peacefully. Of course he wasn't having a nightmare, Hitomi was targeting Miroku tonight. Why was she going after Miroku? She didn't need his memories. Kagome was still breathing hard, as though she had really been running down corridors trying to escape.

The sight of Miroku's father being killed hung in Kagome's mind. The look of devastation on young Miroku's face flashed before her eyes. She then remembered the smile on Hitomi's face. She was deriving pleasure from causing Miroku pain. She imagined that she also enjoyed torturing Sesshoumaru just as much, if not more. Kagome lay down again. She decided to reach her mind out to Miroku. If she could travel to Hitomi, why not to Miroku.

----------------------------------------------

Miroku stood in horror as his father's wind tunnel was about to implode. He was being held back, and he watched as his father was engulfed by his own wind tunnel. Suddenly there was blackness all around him. He was no longer a child, but he was himself just standing in nothingness. He called out, but there were no sounds around him. He thought that perhaps this is what it would be like in his wind tunnel. He turned desperately, trying to find anything. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice..._Kagome_? He turned and there was a flash of light. He suddenly woke; the pain in his head was far worse now than it had ever been.  
  
Miroku had been having the same dream for several nights in a row. They didn't last long, but he always woke up feeling frightened. InuYasha and Sango too had been having nightmares occasionally.

Sango had dreamed of Kohaku, seeing him kill her father and fellow demon exterminators. InuYasha had told the monk that he had again lived his last moments of life before Kikyo pinned him to the tree with her sacred arrow. It was no coincidence. Miroku was sure that the demoness was involved. Kagome had told them she used dreams to get to people.

This however, was the first night he had descended into blackness. And Kagome's voice, he was sure he heard her calling his name. He got up and walked around. They had to reach the demoness soon. He couldn't take much more of the strain he was feeling from the barriers, he glanced down at his hand. His void too was under intense pressure. He studied it, aware that soon it would begin to spread.

Sango and InuYasha appeared to be sleeping soundly. Shippou is the only one that seemed to be immune to the dreams. Though he imagined that the demoness saw him as no threat. He began to wonder about how Kagome and Sesshoumaru were fairing. Hopefully she was safe.

-------------------------------------  
  
Kagome snapped back to herself. She had seen Miroku. He looked terrified; they had both been surrounded by darkness. He was looking around desperately for something and calling to anyone that would answer him. She called out to him and he turned to see her. As he did he disappeared in front of her eyes. She sighed and sat up. Tomorrow night she would try to reach him again.  
  
Kagome got up and left to get cleaned up. When she returned Sesshoumaru was awake. He seemed to be in a better mood today, as she knew he had no nightmares. They decided to train again. He began working with his acid whip, as it was the only actual weapon he had left to use in a battle. After he an hour or so and quite a lot of progress he approached Kagome.

She knew he would want her to put up a barrier. She focused her energy, much like she had the night before when she sought out Miroku. Suddenly Sesshoumaru stepped back, his eyes wide.

"What did you just do?" She looked at him curiously, not realizing she had done anything. "I felt you in my mind. I could hear your thoughts." He again took a step back from her, not exactly sure what powers she was using on him.

"I'm not sure what I did. Last night I went to Miroku in his dreams, but the connection got broken before I could speak to him." He listened to her attentively. "I went to Hitomi again last night. She was going after Miroku; he again witnessed his father's death, so did I. I had hoped I could speak with him."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked very impressed with Kagome's powers. She had been developing power she didn't even realize she had. "You may continue training, I will gather some food. We will eat before we begin traveling."

Kagome sat and focused her energy on creating a barrier. She hoped to learn a barrier spell soon and make impress Sesshoumaru. However, she could still not seem to get her energy to focus outside of her body. She began to feel her power accumulate inside of her and attempted to release it in the form of a barrier but instead she felt a small shock of power rush through her body. She was knocked to the ground but didn't seem to be hurt. She got up and began attempted to form a barrier. Again she failed.  
  
She began a third try when she heard laughing behind her. She turned to see Sesshoumaru standing there staring at her, laughing uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing at?" He did not answer her, only laughed harder. She looked around her in confusion trying to figure out what he found so funny. Again she asked him what was so amusing.

Finally he took a deep breath and told her to look at her hair. She pulled some strands in front of her face and saw that it was a bright red color. She screeched in horror and ran to her bag. She quickly got out the small make-up mirror she carried with her. Her hair and eyebrows were bright red. "What happened?" He began laughing again.

"It was your spell, what did you do?" Kagome began to brush her hair frantically hoping that it would make the red disappear. "Maybe it's an illusion spell. Miroku talked about them quite often." Kagome focused her energy on her head and willed it to change back to its natural color. Again Sesshoumaru started laughing. She turned and glared at him. "That's it, I'm done training!"  
  
Kagome got to her feet and stalked off. Sesshoumaru was quickly behind her. "You need to finish your training, you are not done yet." She continued to ignore him and walk away quickly. Kilala was at her feet. Suddenly she felt herself being flung over his shoulder. His arm wrapped around her legs so she wouldn't fall.

"Put me down, now!" He chuckled but didn't put her down. "You must finish your training. You need to harness those powers of yours so you don't end up putting some strange spell on me." Again she struggled and told him to put her down. Suddenly he noticed just how little her school uniform was covering.

"You know, your kimono is very short and quite indecent." She let out an enraged scream before she shouted at him. "Put me down, I'll finish training!" He sat her down and she gave him a look of death. She then spent the next hour trying to change her hair back, while he cooked the food.

**--------------------------**

**A/N: I know Sesshoumaru is out of character now...but that is my intention. He is supposed to be a "blank slate" so to speak. As the story progresses you'll learn about his memories and the shinju. So don't be too weirded out by his personality. **


	14. InuYasha's Nightmare

**Chapter Thirteen  
InuYasha's Nightmare**  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru finished their breakfast and again began traveling. Every so often she would catch a small smile cross his face. She would again grow frustrated about the mistake she made with her hair. She was afraid it would have to stay red until she made it back to Kaede.

About mid day Sesshoumaru noted that the color was fading. It was now a deep auburn. Kagome took out her mirror and looked, quite happy that the color was at least a natural hair color now and not a bright primary color. The two walked in silence most of the day, Kagome concentrating her energy trying to make her hair color go back to normal. Finally, Sesshoumaru stopped and said it was time to rest.  
  
He went off again, while Kagome headed to the stream to wash her hair. When she returned she sat down and held Kilala on her lap petting her. Sesshoumaru appeared a short time later, and noticed her wet hair.

"I assume you tried to wash the color out." She only glared up at him. He gave her an amused look that turned quickly into a thoughtful one. "I am sorry that I laughed at you, Kagome. Now that the red is fading the color looks quite nice." She blushed slightly and attempted to give him another hard look. This time she broke out into a light smile. "Thanks."  
  
They walked until the sun began to sit and again made camp. "I feel a familiarity to this land." Sesshoumaru said as he looked around. Kagome too began to look around. They were nearing Sesshoumaru's home now. Another couple of days and hopefully they would be there. She would use her powers to detect priestess Toshi, once she was closer. Tonight she would attempt to find out how her friends were doing. She put Kilala on the ground and the cat immediately transformed and lay down. Kagome cuddled into her soft fur. Sesshoumaru stood watching Kagome as she attempted to sleep. She then turned and looked up at him. "Is something wrong?" He continued to look at her for a moment then shook his head. He grabbed her bag and made himself comfortable.

------------------------  
  
InuYasha grabbed the Shikon Jewel from it's alter and burst through the roof of the shrine. He began a frantic run through the forest. 'Kikyo betrayed me; I'll use the jewel to become a full fledged demon.' Suddenly he felt a violent shove. He flew to the ground the jewel still in his hand. He looked up and saw Kikyo holding her bow and then turned his head and saw Kagome pinned to a tree with an arrow.  
  
InuYasha awoke violently from his sleep shouting Kagome's name. Instantly, Miroku and Sango were at his side. He was in a panic as he jumped to his feet and looked around frantically. He took off in a run through the forest.

Finally, he slowed down and began to think clearly. It had only been a dream. He had been pinned to the tree for fifty years. Kagome had not been hit with an arrow. He could still smell her even though it had only been a dream. His hands were shaking as he headed back towards camp. His friends eyed him wearily as he approached. He told them what had happened.

"It was so real, like she was really there. I can still smell her." Miroku gave him an odd look but said nothing. Sango was holding Shippou, who had been frightened by his outburst. They all again attempted to sleep, though none of them were successful.

------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru was awoken by a scream coming from Kagome. It sounded as though she were in immense pain. He rushed to her side, quickly waking her from her dream. Her eyes flew open and her hand went to her chest. She was gasping desperately for breath and she continued to cry out in pain.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" She continued to hold her chest and her lips were turning a shade of blue as though she couldn't get any air into her lungs. He quickly unsheathed his Tenseiga and used it on her. Her pain appeared to stop but she was frantic. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her close to him.

"Kagome, stop this. You must calm down. Tell me what happened." Finally she stopped struggling and sat back still shaking. "I tried to contact InuYasha. I got into his dream. He was reliving the moments before he was pinned to the tree by Kikyo's arrow. Just before she hit him, I knocked him out of the way and was hit myself. The pain was so horrifying; I can't even begin to describe it." He stared down at her for a moment deep in thought.

"Kagome, until you better understand your powers it would be best if you don't try this anymore. You could be seriously hurt." She looked at him for a moment then agreed. She again ran her hand over her chest. "It felt so real, even after I woke up."

--------------------------  
  
Hitomi became enraged as the young girl entered into the half demon's dream. Never before had any human been able to interfere with her illusions. This is the very same girl she saw here one night and felt on another occasion. She had caused the monk's dream to end abruptly and she sent him into a world of darkness where Hitomi couldn't hold power over him. She saw the girl bring herself into the monk's dream, but her power was not strong enough to keep contact. She realized it was time to stop playing around with the half demon and his companions. The young girl was much more powerful than she could have ever imagined. Her thoughts flew back to the demon she was traveling with. A sadistic smile crossed her face. She knew just what she would do to take care of him and the girl.

---------------------------

**A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry that this is a shorter chapter. I'll try to find time later to post a second one. The nice reviews certainly motivate me to post quicker...LOL **


	15. Punishment for Disobeying

**Chapter Fourteen  
Punishment for Disobeying  
**  
After he calmed Kagome, Sesshoumaru returned to his place near the fire and looked up at the stars. The smells were familiar to him, though he didn't know why. He felt his eyes growing heavy and again was whisked away into dreams.

---------------

Sesshoumaru heard his father calling him. He was now about twelve years old. He hurried to his door and stood perfectly straight, his hands behind him. His father looked him over giving him a slight nod of approval and then informed him that he would be joining him. Sesshoumaru followed his father and did not question him as to where they would be going. He had learned long ago that he was not to speak out of place or there would be dire consequences.  
  
He and his father traveled some distance to a small village. Lord Inutaisho informed him that several of the villagers had been planting food on his land and he would not tolerate such a thing. He told Sesshoumaru that it was his duty as his first born son to assist him in setting an example. He watched in shock as his father laid attack to the small village. He tore apart homes and slaughtered innocent humans.  
  
Suddenly there was a small girl at Sesshoumaru's feet. She was crying and trembling. He looked up at the carnage his father was leaving and without thinking grabbed the child, flying off with her. Several villages away he stopped. He dropped the girl into some mud and made sure to get rid of as much of her scent as possible. He left her at the village and quickly returned to the small village from where she came. One look at his father told him that he knew what Sesshoumaru had done.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't know how he got back to his home, but when he became conscious his father was standing over him. His father called him a traitor and grew eerily calm. Sesshoumaru was ordered to remove his kimono and his father whipped him relentlessly. He couldn't move for over a week, he could only lie on his stomach in his bed. Not once did his father check on him. Sakura was ordered by her father to stay away. Sesshoumaru had no contact with anyone; he could only lie in pain waiting for his wounds to heal.

----------------  
  
Kagome and Kilala both heard Sesshoumaru whimpering in his sleep. He was lying on his stomach clutching his hands into fists. Kagome went to his side and gently woke him. Again she felt Hitomi there and could tell his dream was disturbing him. He slowly woke but didn't try to move.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, what's wrong?" He only stared up at her. She stroked the hair on his forehead and again asked him what was wrong with him. Finally he began telling her about his memory. He gasped for breath between words and looked as though he would pass out at any moment.  
  
"I can still feel every whip mark on my body. I can't even move". She felt tears come to her eyes as she placed her hands on him. She focused her energy through them and felt them tingle. His body softened and he sat up. "Thank you." He said before he stood and slowly walked away from her.  
  
For the first time she didn't think he was so evil after all. Sesshoumaru had lived his life in pain and abuse. He felt responsible for his mother's death and his father was a mad man. She lay down again with Kilala. So badly she wanted to enter his dreams and protect him. Though she knew that doing so would be going against his wishes and would most likely be putting herself in danger.  
  
Sesshoumaru came back about an hour later. Kagome was again asleep with the cat. He sat across from her not wanting to go back to sleep himself. He looked up into the sky. The moon was still high it would be several hours before he could wake her and begin traveling. He gave up and again lay down and closed his eyes.

-----------------

Sesshoumaru was walking through a field near a local village. He was now about fifteen years old. Approaching the age when demon's aging nearly came to a halt. Young demons aged much like young humans, however when a demon reached their teenage years they would remain in that form for a long time. Some for hundreds of years.  
  
He was enjoying being outside and had no desire to return home because his father was there. He had been lost in his own thoughts not paying attention to his senses when he came upon a young human woman. She too was walking in the fields. He came to an abrupt halt and tried to remain motionless, hoping she wouldn't see him. However, she looked right at him and beamed a huge smile in his direction.  
  
"Hello" she called out to him. He still stood unmoving as she walked in his direction. She was a pretty human, with long brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He was surprised when she walked right up to him as though she didn't fear him. The fact that he was a demon was not easy to miss. She didn't seem to care and began talking to him in a friendly manner. He stood dumbfounded at her kindness. Never, since the day his mother had been killed, had he spoken to a human. She eventually laughed at him and again asked for his name. He looked to the ground and told her.  
  
He had a sudden rush of emotion. This woman's manner of speech reminded him very much of his mother's. The fact that she too could overlook the differences in them also reminded him of his mother. Most humans feared him, mostly due to his father's cruel treatment of them. He found himself intrigued by the girl and stayed with her most of the afternoon learning much about humans. She did not laugh at his questions and even asked many about demons. Finally, she jumped up and told him she had to go. "Good bye, Sesshoumaru. I'm glad we met. I hope to see you again soon." She then rushed off towards her village.  
  
He slowly walked home, still not eager to return. The idea of sleeping outside had crossed his mind but thought that his father would probably come looking for him. Once inside his home, he realized his father was not there. He went to his room immediately hoping to avoid all contact with him. A short time later he heard his father's heavy footsteps inside. They stopped outside his room and he held his breathe. His father burst in, his eyes glowing red. Sesshoumaru instinctively cowered away knowing he was in serious trouble.

**-----------------**

**A/N: Another cliffie ::sighs:: it's what I do. I want you to beg me for the next chapter! LOL J/K. I'll post another chapter later today or tonight. **


	16. The Ultimate Punishment

**A/N: To "MysteriousVoice". How did you read this story on FF.net? I have never posted it here. If you know who did, please tell me. If they have taken the first part of my story, I would like to find out who they are. As for only posting "some" of the same chapters again...well, I haven't posted any of them here before. Also regarding Sesshoumaru's dad, I get into all of that in later parts of the story. You can't understand his actions and behavior until then you get further into the story. **

**Chapter contains somewhat dark subject matter. **

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Fifteen  
The Ultimate Punishment  
**  
Young Sesshoumaru sat there looking up at his seething father. Finally, his father spoke. "You deliberately disobeyed my orders. You have been told to stay away from humans!" Sesshoumaru began to tremble but tried to look brave, as showing fear would only enrage his father more.  
  
"How dare you associate with a female human? I will not allow my son to mate with a human!" His father moved towards him, Sesshoumaru did not allow himself to cower further though he badly wanted to run for his life. Lord Inutaisho grabbed his son roughly and lifted him from the bed.  
  
"You will take a demon as your mate!" Sesshoumaru stared at him but said nothing, which infuriated his father. "You will take Sakura." Sesshoumaru winced as his father dropped him on the floor. "You will take Sakura as your mate, or I will kill her and castrate you." Sesshoumaru stared up at his father, knowing his father would keep his word.  
  
"You will not ask her; she is just a female. You will just claim her as yours, as a mighty demon warrior should!" What his father was telling him to do was slowly sinking in. Sesshoumaru felt the urge to cry but knew that doing so might result in his very death. Finally his father turned and left his room. Sesshoumaru burst into tears and crawled back to his bed. He had smelled human blood on his father. He recognized the scent of the young girl he had spent the day with. By disobeying his father, he had caused the girl's death.  
  
The next morning he slowly left to find Sakura. If he didn't find her and obey his father's orders, she too would die a horrific death at the hands of his father. He found her sitting under a tree near her home. She was reading a book. He stood there watching her for sometime, feeling dirty about what he had to do. He slowly approached his friend, who looked up at him with love in her beautiful blue eyes.

-------------------------------

Kagome felt a heavy weight on her. She tried to roll over but found she was pinned to the ground. As she woke reality came into focus. She was lying several feet from Kilala with Sesshoumaru was on top of her. He held both of her arms above her head, pinned to the ground by his left hand. She began to struggle frantically but couldn't get him to release her.  
  
She looked to Kilala who was in a very deep sleep. She could instantly feel Hitomi there. She was in Kilala, keeping her from waking. She began calling Sesshoumaru's name, hoping to snap him awake, but couldn't. She looked at his face. He had his eyes closed tightly and he was crying uncontrollably. She realized he was reliving some horrible dream. She stopped struggling and did her best to ignore what was happening to her.

She willed her spirit to leave her body. Seconds later she was at the castle. She rushed to the room where Hitomi was, and burst through the door. The demoness was not smiling this time. She held a very serious look as she studied the mirror. Kagome rushed towards the demoness. Suddenly Hitomi turned and held a look of disbelief as she stared directly at Kagome. The priestess had a look of rage on her face. Hitomi's concentration was broken and Kagome felt herself snap back to reality.

--------------------------------  
  
Sesshoumaru's dream quickly dissolved and he was looking down at the frightened eyes of Kagome. He looked up and saw that he had her pinned to the ground her shirt nearly ripped from her body. His dream flooded his mind and he grew confused.  
  
He could again she Sakura's blue eyes before him yet he saw Kagome there. He released her and backed up hysterically. He held a look of madness in his eyes. He continued to scurry backwards until he hit a tree. Then he began to sob. Kagome sat there for a moment not knowing what to do. Sesshoumaru looked like he was on the brink of insanity. She moved to Kilala and the cat began to stir. She cuddled close to the cat, frightened of what was happening to Sesshoumaru. Kilala woke and immediately and sensed something was wrong. She moved in front of Kagome protectively, letting out a low growl in the demon's direction.  
  
He now had tears streaming down his face. He saw the look of fear in Kagome and was instantly thrown back to the hurt and frightened look he saw in Sakura. He began to tremble and felt a surge of desperation rush over him. Kagome watched him and began to soften. He was being controlled by Hitomi; he had not meant to harm her.  
  
She got up and moved to his side. "Please calm down." She touched his arm and could feel him shaking violently. She quickly pulled him into an embrace. "What did he do to you?" She asked almost to herself. She suddenly felt pity for the great demon lord. Never before would she have guessed that he had lived through such terror. She held him for quite awhile before he began to calm. He then told her what he had been forced to do to his best friend. She could hear the regret in his voice.  
  
"I would have dealt with his punishment for me, but I couldn't let her die." His voice cracked as he looked up at Kagome. "I almost did the same thing to you." She hugged him again. "That wasn't you, your mind was being controlled and you couldn't do anything to stop it." He began to speak in a sad voice. "She hardly spoke to me after that. I told her why I had to do it but she always feared me after that day. I drove away my only friend and hurt her in a way that is unspeakable." Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, realizing that her shirt was in tatters. He untied the sash he wore and draped it around her like a shawl.  
  
He then pulled himself away from her and walked away from the campsite. Kagome gathered her things and prepared to leave. They had to get to priestess Toshi before this went any further. She could see that Sesshoumaru was being driven mad by his memories. She then began working on her spirit barriers. Today she would master them, so that she could protect them from Hitomi at night.

------------------------------------------

Miroku knew they were very close now. They had just started out for the morning. Another day or so and they would find this Hitomi. It was taking all the power in his body to keep going. He stopped and looked around; trying to feel out which direction the power was coming from. The barriers were severely limiting his abilities.  
  
InuYasha watched Miroku trying to detect which direction they should go. He then glanced at Sango who held a very worried look on her face. Miroku had grown very weary. He had almost stopped sleeping, and the strain of the barriers where getting to him. He had lost weight and was beginning to look gaunt. His eyes had very dark circles under them. On a few occasions he looked as though he would just pass out in front of them, yet he drudged on. InuYasha had offered to carry him, which shocked Sango and only made her worry more. If InuYasha thought Miroku was sick enough to offer to carry him, then Miroku had to be trouble.  
  
Miroku turned to his friends. "We are very near. We should find her within two days at the most." The group continued to walk all throughout the day. InuYasha and Sango purposely walking slowly so that the monk would not over exert himself. As they sat around their camp that night, the monk addressed them.  
  
"It is important that Hitomi not be killed until we find the place where she has stored Sesshoumaru's memories." Sango nodded her head, but InuYasha inquired as to why they couldn't kill her until the memories where found. "If she is killed before his memories are restored, they will be lost forever. Seiji said it was important that his memories be retrieved. They hold the information about the shinju." InuYasha agreed and then he and Sango fell asleep. While Miroku lay awake watching the stars, again seeing his father's death in his mind.

-------------------------------

Kagome and Sesshoumaru had walked all day with no resting. Kagome insisted they get to Toshi as quickly as possible. Again she ate nothing, and they finally made camp just after nightfall. They had barely spoken to each other the entire day. He made himself comfortable and again closed his eyes, dreading the images that would haunt him yet too mentally drained to stay awake.

Hours later he woke up and realized he had not had any memories come back to him. He glanced to his right and saw Kagome sitting beside him wide awake. He then noticed a blue aura surrounding the three of them. She had finally made a spirit barrier and was using it to keep Hitomi out of his dreams.

--------------------------

**A/N: :: Looks around at the people on their knees begging:: "It's good that you've all learned your place." ::smiles wickedly:: Thanks for the reviews guys. You got another chapter and it only cost you your dignity. Small price to pay...LOL **


	17. Shattered Glass

**Chapter Sixteen  
Shattered Glass**  
  
InuYasha, Sango and Miroku were up at dawn and began traveling. Today Miroku was moving much quicker than usual. He knew they were extremely close. They would be there within hours.

---------------------------------

Sesshoumaru woke in the early morning hours and told Kagome to get some sleep. He planned to stay awake and could see that she had drained nearly all of her energy in the hours she had been protecting him with her spirit barrier. She moved to lay with Kilala and slept until the sun was up. Again they began traveling. In the late afternoon she felt a sudden jolt of power near by. She looked at Sesshoumaru and suddenly realized something drastic had just happened to him. He turned to look at her and she knew immediately what it was.

-----------------------------------  
Miroku saw the castle in the distance. "She's inside that castle, we must get to it." The three took of quickly and within the hour arrived at the door. InuYasha shoved it open and the three began searching.  
  
Miroku led them to a room in the far back of the castle. The pain he now felt was excruciating, but he entered the room anyway. Inside there was a woman with dark hair standing with her back to them. She turned immediately and they quickly realized that she was not a woman. Her eyes were black and she had demon markings on her skin. She moved towards them and then a malevolent smile passed over her face.  
  
"It's so nice to meet you all. How have you been sleeping as of late?" She then looked toward Miroku and he winced as his pain intensified. InuYasha looked around frantically for the object she was holding his brother's memories in. He saw dozens of jars lying around but none appeared to hold any significance. Sango too searched the room.  
  
Miroku saw the mirror that she had been gazing into. "InuYasha, we must break the mirror. That is where she holds the memories." InuYasha looked at Miroku as if he were crazy.  
  
"What mirror, Miroku?" The monk glanced quickly at InuYasha and Sango. They looked around the room but did not see her mirror. He moved swiftly towards it and Hitomi was there in the same instant. They waged a battle with her for a few moments before Miroku got free and shattered the mirror with his staff.

There was a bright flash and then the shards of glass began falling to the floor. Hitomi also disappeared, though the monk knew she was not dead. The pain he had been feeling from the barriers suddenly disappeared and he dropped to his knees. The three remained in silence for a moment before InuYasha spoke.  
  
"Where the memories freed when you broke that mirror?" The monk nodded, "Yes, I believe so. Though this was too easy. Had she really wanted to protect that mirror she could have. We need to head back now; I have a bad feeling about this."

--------------------------------------

Kagome stopped walking and suddenly cowered back as Sesshoumaru spun on her. She knew instantly that he had his memory back. He looked as though he would kill her on the spot.  
  
"Human, I should strike you down this instant for the loss of my sword." He glared at her and she felt tears welling up inside of her. She had been stupid to allow herself to care for him when she knew this would happen. He took a step towards her threatening and Kilala was instantly between them growling at him. He unsheathed his claws and eyed the cat up menacingly. He glanced at his left hand then back to Kagome.  
  
Suddenly he retracted his claws. "Human, you may remain with me until we have reached the priestess. She has information about my family history that I desire to know." He turned and walked away from her. She had to run to catch up, they walked for nearly an hour before he turned to her.  
  
"Use your power to locate the priestess." Kagome tried to focus her power but felt threatened by him and couldn't. He grew angry with her and again she moved away from him. Kilala stepped in front of Kagome and let out a low growl her hair standing on end. He watched the cat closely and then again ordered Kagome to use her powers. She felt safer with Kilala guarding her and this time she let her power run free. Priestess Toshi was in a village west of them. It would take them nearly two more days on foot. He ordered her to get on Kilala so that they could fly there. She did as she was told and they took off for the village by sky.

-----------------------------

Hitomi returned to Naraku. She had all the information that she needed and willingly let the monk return the demon's memories. He would probably kill the priestess now anyway and that thought delighted her. She gave Naraku the information and a smile passed over his face. "Of course, it's so obvious. Where else would the great Lord Inutaisho leave the shinju? I will send a puppet out immediately to retrieve it."

-----------------------------

Kagome could sense the priestess as soon as they got near her. She told Kilala where to go and Sesshoumaru followed. They stopped at a tiny village and she could tell right away that demons were not welcome here. A few villagers stared hatefully at Sesshoumaru but he didn't seem to notice. They walked to the shrine and were greeted by the most beautiful woman Kagome had ever seen.  
  
She had long black hair that shone blue in the sunlight. Her eyes were crystal blue and at times almost appeared transparent. She smiled brightly at Kagome but took on a troubled look when she glanced at Sesshoumaru.

"You are indeed a descendent of Yamamoto. Though you do not hold the purity of former generations. You do not care for humans. What a pity." She shook her head sadly and then invited them to follow her into the shrine.

Toshi began describing to them the life of Bishamon Yamamoto. As she told them of priestess Hoshiko and the shinju, he became enraged.  
  
"Are you implying that my ancestors were humans, woman?" She looked at him and told him that was correct. "I will not stand here and listen to such lies." He turned and stormed out of the shrine. Toshi turned to Kagome.  
  
"He must remain protected. The shinju is inside him. His father left his tomb in the pupil of one of his sons. The other received the shinju." Kagome stood there for a moment taking it in and then ran after Sesshoumaru.

------------------------------------

**A/N: ::Giggles:: Looks like a few people were a little touchy about the whole begging/dignity thingy. To you I offer my sincerest appologies. ::attempts to keep face straight:: To the rest of you...On your knees lowly humans, I didn't say you could stop groveling! ::Sorry, Sesshou moment:: I'm just kidding guys, I really do appreciate the reviews (though I'm not opposed to the begging) **

**There is only one more chapter to part one. I might post it today. I haven't got much else to do. I hurt my foot and am stuck here at home. ::Inserts beautifully articulated swearing that would probably get my account pulled from FF.net (stupid censors):: Yes, it would seem our dear Demon Lord has returned to his normal self. For those of you looking for romance, give it time. I didn't want to make him deveolop feelings for her while he wasn't himself. **

Sesshoumaru: Are you implying that I would engage in a relationship with a human?

Kilala81: Yup

Sesshoumaru: I, Sesshoumaru, would never lower myself to such an indigity.

Kilala81: Why not? We've already seen you cry like a little girl.

Sesshoumaru: ::eyes bleed red::

Kilala81: ::nervous laught:: Riiiight...think _before _I speak.

**--I am so tired...must sleep now...sorry for the idiocy.**


	18. Taken

**Chapter Seventeen  
Taken**  
  
"Sesshoumaru, wait!" He ignored the human and took off in flight. Kagome called to Kilala and they began to follow the demon lord. They reached a clearing in the trees and suddenly Sesshoumaru was hit with something. He quickly landed on the ground and Kagome followed.  
  
"Why are you following me, human? You are lucky I have refrained from killing you thus far." She ignored his comments. "What just hit you?" Sesshoumaru looked to the sky trying to figure that out himself when he heard Kagome yell for him. Naraku was there smiling wickedly at the demon lord.  
  
"Hello, lord Sesshoumaru. I've been waiting for you to arrive." Kagome watched as Naraku launched an attack on Sesshoumaru. Before he was harmed she threw a barrier around him. Both demons looked at her with death in their eyes. "Release me now, woman!" Sesshoumaru growled at her.  
  
She stared at him and then glanced at Naraku. "I was sent here to protect you and that's what I'm going to do." His eyes flamed red and she was pretty sure she would be dead if he could get through her barrier. Naraku began to advance towards Kagome. She instinctively put a spell around the jewel shards she wore around her neck, much like the one Seiji had used. Naraku couldn't know she had them with her.  
  
Naraku suspected the priestess would not be able to keep the barrier up if her concentration was broken. Kagome noted Naraku's movement and slowly moved towards Kilala. She kept herself focused on Sesshoumaru. All that mattered was he was kept in the barrier and Naraku not be given a chance to get the shinju. Kilala moved to protect Kagome from Naraku. He began talking to the cat in a soothing voice, which caught Kagome's attention. She quickly focused harder on the barrier. She could feel it weakening, as she had not yet mastered this technique.  
  
Sesshoumaru continued to glare at Kagome and insisted she release the barrier. She looked into his eyes and saw raw hatred. She ignored him and thought about the vulnerable young child he had been. She had seen him in pain and held him while he cried. That was the person she was protecting.

-----------------------------------  
  
InuYasha didn't know why Miroku had insisted they hurry but the three of them were running as fast as they could through the forest with Shippou holding desperately to InuYasha. Without Kilala to ride on they were unable to move as fast as they would have liked.  
  
Miroku knew that Kagome would be in danger now, though he knew better than to point out that fact to InuYasha. Sesshoumaru would not be nearly as cooperative once he was again himself.  
  
Even though Kilala was there Sesshoumaru was a very powerful demon and could easily kill them both. He also realized that Hitomi had not put up a real fight. She made only a feeble attempt to fight them off and then disappeared but did not die. Miroku feared they had arrived too late and Naraku already knew where the shinju was. Now it was important they save Kagome and find out what Sesshoumaru knows about the gem.

-----------------------------------

Kagome was losing her grip on the spirit barrier. She could feel her powers slipping away from her. She steadied herself and focused on Sesshoumaru's eyes. Though they still held hate, they were a powerful focal point for her. She heard a low growl coming from Kilala and then a terrible whimper. She couldn't turn to see what had happened but she no longer heard the cat.  
  
Kagome continued her concentration and then suddenly her head was yanked backwards. Naraku had come up behind her and grabbed her hair roughly. He held her tightly against him, telling her to drop the barrier. She closed her eyes and willed her spirit to protect Sesshoumaru. Naraku was keeping a tight hold on her and she couldn't see if the barrier was holding or not. He continued to tell her to drop the barrier or she would regret it. Finally he pulled her roughly towards Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Demon, give me the shinju or she will suffer the consequences." She looked at Sesshoumaru to see what he would do.  
  
"Do you believe that I have some form of alliance with this human? I do not care what you do with her." Hurt flashed briefly over Kagome's face and she quickly checked her emotions and held the barrier.  
  
Naraku gave an evil chuckle. "I have ways of making you care." Sesshoumaru saw a brief flash of fear pass over Kagome before she went emotionless. Naraku pulled her head back again, nearly ripping the girl's hair from her head. Sesshoumaru was hoping the human would drop the barrier so that he could take down this puppet. It was obvious to him that this was not a demon, and would not pose any real threat.  
  
Though to his surprise her barrier stayed strong. He remembered how many times she had created weak barriers that were easy to break. Now her barrier seemed to be impenetrable. For a brief second he felt proud of her accomplishment but then became angry because he was on the inside.  
  
"Very well Lord Sesshoumaru, I can be patient. Eventually you will be willing to give me the shinju; that I can guarantee you." He viciously pulled the young girl towards himself again and gave the demon lord an evil smile.  
  
"Until that time comes I will keep your companion with me." Sesshoumaru stared Naraku down and then allowed himself to glance at the girl. She was staring at him but held no emotions in her eyes. Naraku disappeared into the sky with the human, leaving Sesshoumaru to stand and wait for her dimming barrier to wear off. He watched the giant cat struggle to its feet and follow them.  
  
Naraku traveled quite a distance in a matter of moments; Kagome couldn't even tell where they were. When he stopped at a small castle she was surprised to see that it wasn't the one that had been in her dreams. He didn't speak to her; he only took her to a small room that held no furnishings. He dropped her on the floor and left, locking the door. She looked at the bare room. There was only one window which was very small and close to the ceiling. She sat on the floor near the wall for a moment then the door was pushed open again. She could instantly tell that this was not a puppet. Naraku entered the room holding a smile on his face.  
  
"Stand up." He ordered. She continued to sit there glaring up at him. He stepped forward and pulled her up by her hair. He then rewarded her insolence by back handing her across the face.  
  
"You will do as you're told. Do you understand, Priestess?" She stood there defiantly refusing to speak. He again grabbed a hand full of hair from the back of her head and pulled her roughly towards him, forcing her to stare into his eyes.  
  
"I can do things that would make you wish you were dead. I suggest you reply when I ask you a question and do as I tell you to. Do you understand?" He stood there waiting for a reply. Finally Kagome uttered a weak "yes". He smiled and released her hair.  
  
"Good, I would hate to have to harm such a pretty face." He turned from her. "I will return later and we will have a discussion about what I require from you." The door was again locked and she sat in silence.

------------------------------------  
  
It took Kagome's spirit barrier nearly ten minutes to fade enough for Sesshoumaru to break through it. He contemplated going after the puppet for a moment then decided to go to his castle. He had told the foolish human to release the barrier so that he could slay the puppet. He would not waste his time rescuing her.

-----------------------------------  
  
**This is the final chapter in Part One. Part two will be rated R for violence, abuse and some sexuality. I will do my best to stay within the bounds of the R rating. If at any time you feel I have overstepped those bounds, I would appreciate you sending me an e-mail and not reporting me. I will take into consideration any criticism and remove anything that is truly offensive. If you are easily offended, I suggest you don't read the next part. Part two will be titled:  
  
Secrets of the Shinju: Tortured Soul **

**I suppose it will be under the catagories of: Angst/Naraku/Kagome**


End file.
